Record Files
by Obligations
Summary: [somewhat AU] Ino and Hinata are attending the Konoha Academy. Later, they find that Naruto and the others are there too. How will they cope with living together? Mayhem and randomness ensue. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic on There's an important note about the first eight chapters. They are**intro** chapters which means they don't really move the storyline along. They just describe various aspects of the AU surroundings. You are welcomed to skip these chapters. Just wait for my chapter nine update! Reviews please!_

* * *

Summer is on its way. The weather is perfect for training and sparring. The prestigious Konoha Academy is recruiting its selective new students. Each student must know or have some knowledge of the way of the shinobi. Already accepted shinobi and kunoichi have a significantly higher chance of being accepted into the academy._

_The students will be staying at the academy for eight months, in which, by the end, will have received a certificate for a promotion of level. The students must attend three years, once enrolled, to reach the top level of shinobi. The courses vary from intelligence to hand-to-hand combat. The students are also required to take language, math, science and biology, history and geography. These subjects are mandatory along with specialized courses for each student. More will be told upon your arrival._

_The students will also be required to stay over-night for the eight months. Beds and other necessary furniture are already provided. The first years will be staying in an isolated dormitory facility. They will have their own rooms but the showers are communal. Though communal, the showers are separated by genders. The dormitories and school grounds will be toured upon arrival._

_The placement test will take place a week from when this letter is received. It will be held at the academy's gymnasium at exactly one o'clock in the afternoon. Tardiness will not be tolerated and will lead to an automatic disqualification. Pleases do not bring weapons or scrolls of any sort. The artillery is provided._

Tenten read the letter over for the third time. This sort of thing just did not happen that often. She was currently enrolled in a public school, achieving high marks and all. Now this prestigious academy comes recruiting her for her talents as a kunoichi. She knew that not many people were ninjas but getting to attend a fancy school just because she was one; that was a sweet deal.

_Don't forget, they haven't accepted you yet. You still need to pass the placement test._

She grabbed the letter and ran downstairs wishing that her parents would agree to send her off to this prominent school.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata were sitting in the tearoom of Hinata's manor. The cousins were not very surprised to find the letters to one of Konoha's most famous academies. They both came from an influential family of Konoha. They were both currently enrolled in another high-status school but Konoha Academy offers more ninja arts and training. They knew that their fathers would whole-heartedly agree. After all their fathers are currently in a deep conversation about this academy.

* * *

The Uchiha complex was in almost total silence. The only sound was of footsteps, pacing back and forth. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi were waiting for their father to make a decision on whether or not to send Sasuke to the same school as Itachi had graduated from. Sasuke, who had always followed in his brother's footsteps, hoped that his father would allow him to attend this school. He wanted to prove that he can be just as prodigious as Itachi, perhaps even more so. Sasuke could sense Itachi smirking at him.

* * *

"Hinata-chan," called Tenten as she saw the white-eyed girl.

"Hello Tenten-chan," Hinata replied shyly.

"I've got great news," Tenten grinned, "I got this letter from the Konoha Academy. It's like an application or something but my parents said that I could try out for it. If I pass, they'll send me to the academy."

"Really," Hinata brightened and smiled, "Neji-nii-san and I are also applying for the Konoha Academy. If we all pass, we'll all go to the same school."

"Who's Neji?" asked a rather confused Tenten.

"You'll see," called Hinata as she continued down the street, "I have to go see Sakura-chan. Good-bye Tenten-chan."

* * *

"Sakura-chan," greeted Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-chan," Sakura replied happily, "I'm just finishing up my make-up. I have to look my best for Sasuke-kun."

Hinata shook her head ever so slightly. She just could not see the reason of the girls' obsession over Sasuke. She agreed with Tenten; he was too over-rated.

"So have you heard," Sakura continued, "Ino-pig and I are taking the placement test for the Konoha Academy. I bet there are a lot of hot boys there."

"That's great," Hinata smiled, trying to block out Sakura's obsession of boy-watching, "Neji-nii-san and I also got the application letter. I think we'll be going to that school."

"Your cousin is so cute," Sakura commented dreamily, "It's a wonder that you don't fall for him. Then again it'd be weird to fall in love with your own cousin. If I wasn't obsessed with Sasuke-kun, I'd be chasing Neji-kun."

Hinata left her friend to rant about her cousin. She did not want to know what else Sakura has to say about Neji. Hinata debated inwardly if talking about Neji was even worse that talking about Sasuke. She had to admit one thing; there are a _lot_ of girls vying for Neji's attention.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata greeted, "I've heard a lot of people are applying for the Konoha Academy."

"Hn," replied Neji.

"Sakura, Ino and Tenten are all going to the placement test," Hinata tried again, trying to spark some interest in her cousin.

"You've been talking a lot about this Tenten girl," commented Neji in a bored tone, "As for Sakura and Ino, I was hoping that they wouldn't get the recruitment letters."

"Oh," Hinata said, slightly embarrassed, "Well, I'll introduce you to Tenten either at the testing or when we get enrolled in the academy."

"You seem to think that she has a high chance of getting picked," stated Neji blandly.

"Tenten is an amazing kunoichi," Hinata defended.

"Hn," Neji said in the same bored tone, "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think? Send me a review!


	2. The Placement Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and probably never will.

Author's Note: This is my first time on I would appreciate any reviews and HELPFUL flames.I try my hardest to correct my grammar mistakes soif you find any please put it in your review. Thanks.

* * *

"The placement exams consist of three parts," announced Sarutobi Asuma, "The written exam, the combat practice and the weapon practice. You must pass at least two of the components."

A murmur of disinterest greeted the voice of Asuma. The group of applicants were anxious to test their skills or just show off. Most of them were confident that the academy would accept them as this term's students.

"Of course, passing two rounds will not guarantee that you will be enrolled in the academy," the man continued, "Out of all these applicants," he gestures around, "Only twelve would make it into the academy."

Knowing that passing two factors of the exam will not guarantee their place in the school, the smirks were wiped off from most of the faces. Only a few were still smirking. Others remained impassive.

"Let me inform you that the combat practice and weapon practice are the most important aspects of the placement test," Asuma spoke with an air of false secrecy, "The written exams count very little. Good luck."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving several students in panic. Some looked unconfident and others on the verge of a breakdown. Sakura looked extremely nervous after Asuma told them that the written exam wasn't going to count for much. Her advantage was her brain.

"G-good l-luck," Hinata told Tenten and Sakura.

Tenten nodded curtly. She was glad that weapon practice was going to be worth a lot. She had one-hundred percent accuracy. She could handle any weapon that ninjas have ever manufactured. She was going to enjoy this exam.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji was standing next to a green clad boy. In Neji's opinion, the boy had the weirdest style. He had the biggest and roundest black eyes that Neji has ever seen. Neji also had a suspicion that this boy was wearing mascara. The boy's bowl-style haircut was extremely, impossibly shiny. Neji had thought him a freak. 

"Hello," the boy spoke, "My name is Rock Lee."

"Hn..."

"What's this," Lee exclaimed, "Where's your YOUTHFUL spirit!"

Neji gave an involuntary twitch. A vein was pulsing above his brow. This guy is not only a freak; he's loud and extremely annoying. Neji resisted the urge to punch Lee.

Another boy popped up beside Lee and Neji. This boy had blond hair and what looked like whisker marks on his face. His blue eyes were creased together in a toothy grin. He was dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit.

_Great, just what I've always wanted. A freak fest all around me,_ thought Neji sarcastically.

"I'm going to this school. BELIEVE IT," grinned the blond boy.

The enthusiastic boy started to draw attention to himself. Neji stalked off to somewhere where people will not be eyeing him. The last thing he wanted was for people to associate him with those freaks. He found a spot next to a raven haired boy.

_At least he's quiet._

"So you've met Naruto," coldly stated the raven haired boy.

_Silence doesn't last long. It was nice while it lasted though._

"Hn…"

"He's so stupid," the boy continued with an air of superiority, "It'd be a wonder he makes it past the first exam."

_He is very egotistic. This guy is really self-absorbed._

"What is your name?" asked Neji, making these the first _real_ words he said in the past three hours.

"It is common courtesy to give your own name first," stated the boy plainly, "Nonetheless, my name is Uchiha Sasuke."

The first thing that registered Neji's mind was the last name, _Uchiha_. The Hyuuga and the Uchiha family were enemies, as far as anyone's concerned. They also possessed the bloodline limit of the _sharingan_. The second thing that registered Neji's mind was how Sasuke's name does not fit Sasuke.

'_Helping hand', psh, yeah right. How can this arrogant prick help anyone but himself?_

"Hyuuga Neji," replied Neji evenly.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said in consideration, "I should have known by the white eyes. I look forward to fighting you in combat practice."

_And I'll beat you, Uchiha Sasuke. I'll prove that the byakugan can defeat the sharingan._

* * *

Tenten was drowned in frustration. The written exam was a total bust. Most of the questions did not make sense to her. She managed to answer the weapons-related questions with utmost efficiency but the other questions left her clueless. She snuck a glance at Sakura who was already done the test and currently fiddling with her hair. 

_Lucky her, she has a big brain to rely on._

Tenten let out a groan of frustration before returning to her paper. Hopefully, the rest of the exam is going to be relatively easy.

* * *

To the Hyuuga prodigy's disappointment, the combat practice was not held as a competition between the applicants. It turns out that the applicants had to fight specially chosen ninjas and were evaluated on their skills demonstrated. 

_Looks like I won't be able to kick Uchiha's ass today._

"Hyuuga Neji," a voice called, "Please proceed to evaluation room seven."

* * *

"That was the hardest test I've ever taken," cried Tenten, "Didn't you find it hard, Hinata-chan?" 

"N-n-not r-really," Hinata replied, "N-not implying t-t-that you're n-n-not s-s-mart, or anything. I mean no offence, really. Gomen…"

"I didn't take it as an insult," Tenten stated simply, "No need to apologize."

"I bet forehead girl found it extremely easy," Ino laughed, "That smart-ass."

"Hey I heard that Ino-pig," Sakura retorted, "At least I have a brain behind my forehead. What have you got FAT ASS?"

"Why you," Ino was steaming up.

Their fight was interrupted by a sudden shout of, "BYAKUGAN!" The four girls turned abruptly to the source of the sound.

"Byakugan," Tenten said, "Isn't that a bloodline limit for your family, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes," Hinata replied shyly, "That m-must be Neji-nii-san. I t-think he's taking the combat portion of the exam r-r-right now."

"You promise you'll let me meet him," Tenten grinned, "Let's go watch."

"Yeah," Ino said enthusiastically, "Show Tenten your extremely hot cousin. I bet she'll love him."

Tenten twitched angrily. Ino was talking obscenity about Hinata's cousin, whom Tenten has never met, implying that Tenten would fall for a boy. Ino, however, did not see the twitch, and continued to grin.

When they reached the door of the evaluation room, Tenten was glad that the door was left wide open. She hastily peeked inside the room.

In the middle of the room there stood a dark haired boy with milky white eyes. There were protruding veins on his temples. His dark hair flowed all the way down to his abdomen. He was dressed in a beige coloured clasped top and a pair of black pants. There was also a weird, jade green marking on his forehead.

"Isn't Hinata's cousin so hot," Tenten heard Ino saying from next to her.

"What's with the markings on his forehead?" asked Tenten.

"D-don't talk about it in front of him," Hinata warned, "He doesn't like it."

"Ok," replied Tenten, "Can you tell me then, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shook her head, "I-I am s-sworn t-t-to secrecy. I'm s-s-sorry Tenten-chan."

"It's ok."

_He's pretty skilled in combat. I wonder how good he is with handling weapons. I'm also guessing he uses doujutsu like Hinata-chan and Hanabi-san._

"What are you girls doing here," called a man from inside the room, "This is a private testing."

He got up from his spot and walked towards the door. With one final warning glare, he shut the door right in Tenten's face.

_Bastard... _

* * *

"That combat practice was way too easy," Neji heard someone comment, "I'd be surprised if I don't get into the academy." 

_Right you are. That was no challenge at all._

He walked past a group of girls huddling outside the door. Along the wall, there stood Lee and Naruto eyeing them. Neji tried to pick up his pace and avoid being noticed by the two freaks.

Unfortunately, Lee saw him and exclaimed, "With fortune would have it, our YOUTHFUL friend, Neji, has once again crossed paths with us on our journey through SPRINGTIME YOUTH! Yosh!"

_How the hell does that freak know my name?_

Eyes were dawning on him as the overly enthusiastic boy greeted him in the most unusual of ways. Neji was about to walk away and pretend that this never happened when he heard a familiar voice.

"Neji-nii-san…"

He turned around to see Hinata emerge from the group of girls. She shyly gave him a bow before returning to her friends. They were chatting about things he could never understand but he could not help but overhear.

"Tenten-chan is taking her weapons test right now, in that room," a girl with blond hair said, pointing to a plaque beside a door that read: Weapons Exam 7.

"She going to kick butt," a girl with unusually pink hair affirmed, "She is the Weapons Mistress after all."

"Her accuracy is a hundred percent," Hinata added, "Tenten is so good with weapons."

_Tenten…_That was the name of the girl Hinata was always talking to him about. Neji's curiosity perked up. Not knowing something was really bothering Neji. He quietly made his way to the open door.

When he looked inside, he saw that all the targets have been hit in the bull's-eye by shuriken, kunai and senbon. On the other side of the room, there stood a girl with brown hair, tied in two buns. Her chocolate coloured eyes were focused on the targets in front of her. She was wearing a pink Chinese-styled top and a pair of dark green cargo pants. Neji noticed that she had weapon holsters almost everywhere.

_She sure likes weapons. She seems like a worthy opponent. Hinata is right; she does have very high accuracy. I'm impressed. _


	3. Congratulations

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Naruto so stop thinking that!

Author's Note: This will be my last chapter uploaded until the end of this week. I want to have some time to complete my next chapters. Read and review please. Constructive flames areaccepted._

* * *

_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into the Konoha Academy. You are to arrive at the academy's front gates by 8:00 o'clock in the morning on June the 24th. Please bring your bags, with supplies for the eight months, with you. There is a list of items included in this letter._

_We have also sent you your exam scores. If you think that there is a mix up or miscalculation, please contact us immediately. Your exam results are as followed:_

_Name: Tenten_

_Age: 15_

_Written exam: 93_

_Combat: 97_

_Weapons: 100_

_Notes: Seems to have a knack for weapons. The accuracy rate is a hundred percent on inanimate objects. Combat skills are based on weapons. She is a very talented kunoichi. Promotion to Chuunin (second rank) seems inevitable. _

_We look forward to seeing you at our prestigious school. Please enjoy the rest of your summer._

Tenten smiled after she read the letter. She had done better than she had expected on the written exam. The combat practice had also turned out in her favour. The only thing that did not surprise her was the weapons practice. She had expected no less than a hundred percent. She rummaged through the envelope and pulled out another sheet of paper. Her eyes scanned over the paper:

_Things to Bring (necessities): _

_Genin:_

_-bath towel_

_-bathrobe (optional)_

_-toothbrush and toothpaste_

_-sanitary products_

_-clothes for at least six months_

_-wash cloth_

_-hair brushes, combs etc_

_-set of formal clothing (traditional or western)_

_-the letter you received from the academy to confirm that you are indeed accepted_

_Chuunin:_

_-toothbrush_

_-clothes for at least six months (you will be able to excess the academy's wardrobe)_

_-a set of formal clothing (traditional or western)_

_-hairbrushes, combs etc_

_-sanitary products_

_-the letter you received from the academy if you have been selected to skip to this year_

_Note- Bath towels, wash cloths, bathrobes, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste and hair dryer are already provided to each Chuunin. If you wish to bring your own, that is also fine._

Tenten stopped reading the list. She doubted that she would proceed to Jounin at the beginning of her term. She heard that Jounin was the highest rank there was at the academy. The only rank higher was ANBU, a specialist squad, which few people even bother trying for. Tenten knew that she would strive for ANBU no matter how hard it was.

A piece of paper caught Tenten's eye. It was a sea foam green colour. She picked it up and read it, her smile getting bigger with every line.

_Congratulations! You have been selected to proceed onto Chuunin. You will not need to take your Genin year. Your exam scores were extraordinarily high. We are also to inform you that you get all the Chuunin privileges, which will be explained upon your arrival. You are to bring this to the school on the day you arrive._

"Mom," called Tenten, "Dad, I have great news!"

* * *

"…to the school on the day you arrive," read Neji. 

He looked at the green notice then at the scores of his exam. He was pleased with the ninety-nine percent he got on the combat practice. The ninety-eight percent on the written exams weren't that bad either. The weapons exam was what disappointed him.

_Only a ninety-six percent… That is pathetic._

He gathered up the parts of the letter and headed downstairs to discuss with Hizashi (Neji's father) about the school and his exam scores. He could tell that his father would be disappointed in the ninety-six percent.

* * *

"Oh my god," screamed Ino, "I got accepted into the academy. You're always saying that you were smarter than me, Sakura, but I got in just like you did. SO THERE!" 

"Stop screaming so loud," Sakura said, trying to get the ringing inside her ears to stop, "People are looking at us. Anyways, what were your scores?"

"Hmm…" Ino thought for a while, "Let's see. I got an eighty-seven on the written exam, ninety-three on the combat and eighty-four on the weapons."

"Hah," cried Sakura, "I got a hundred percent on my written test, an eighty-six on combat and eighty-five on the weapons."

"So," Ino retorted, "You still got lower than me on combat practice."

"Well," Sakura laughed, "I'm sill smarter than you, Ino-pig."

"You want to compare smarts," Ino steamed, "I know just the person. He's an old family friend of mine. I'm sure he can tell you what's smart. He has an IQ of 200."

Sakura gaped, "You can't be serious."

"C'mon," Ino grinned, grabbing Sakura by the arm and pulling the pink-haired kunoichi up the street.

* * *

A lazy figure was slumped against an over-stuffed armchair. The figure's spiky black hair stood up in a ponytail. His head was rested on his arm, and by the posture, one can tell that he was dozing off. The figure was clad in a mesh shirt along with a light jacket, black pants and seems to be wearing a silver earring on one ear. He was woken up by a loud knock on the door, followed by an annoyed voice. 

"Shikamaru," yelled Ino, "You lazy bum, open this door right now!"

_Ino… how troublesome…_

Shikamaru trudged to the door and looked through the peephole. Sure enough, Ino was standing at the door. He also noticed a girl with pink hair behind Ino. Shikamaru sighed. He opened the door slowly.

Unfortunately, Ino saw the door creak open and decided to swing the door wide opened. When she looked inside, she couldn't find Shikamaru. Then she heard a groan from her right. There stood Shikamaru, holding his bleeding nose.

"Are you okay," Ino asked, worried.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru replied, "You come to my house, swing the door right into my face and break nose. What do you want?"

"Sorry," Ino apologized, "Anyways," continued Ino on a brighter tone, "I want you to meet Haruno Sakura."

Sakura bowed slightly, "Hello Shikamaru-san."

"Tch…how troublesome," Shikamaru said, "Ino, if this is one of your little 'show-everyone-how-smart-Shikamaru-is' things, I will have no part in it. It's so troublesome."

"How did you know," asked Ino in mocked surprise, "Oh yeah, you have a genius IQ of 200. Jeez… I just need you to show Sakura your little IQ test thingy."

"Tch…fine," muttered Shikamaru.

He went up the stairs leaving Sakura and Ino alone in the living area. Sakura looked at Ino in a weird way. Ino gestured Sakura to sit down.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," giggled Sakura.

"He's not my boyfriend," Ino replied evenly.

"Sure…"Sakura laughed.

Just then Shikamaru returned downstairs with a folder in his hands. Sakura ogled it. Shikamaru pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Sakura. Sakura scanned the paper with her mouth wide opened.

_Oh my god… He has such a high IQ. Damn it. Ino was right and now I have to admit that Ino was right. Shit._

"See," Ino smirked.

Sakura gaped, "This is incredible."

"While forehead girl envy your IQ," Ino said to Shikamaru, "I'd like to know what you've got on your placement exam for the Konoha Academy."

"That was so troublesome," Shikamaru answered, bored, "One hundred-and-two percent on the written portion, ninety on combat and eighty-nine on weapons. I also got a recommendation for Chuunin but they did not take it."

"How did you get a recommendation to Chuunin with your lazy attitude?" asked an extremely incredulous Ino.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It's too troublesome…"

"Ino," Sakura urged, "I think we should go now. We were supposed to meet Hinata at the park five minutes ago."

"Oh," Ino realized, "Yeah, we better go. It's been nice seeing you Shikamaru."

Ino and Sakura dashed through the door and on to the street. Shikamaru looked at the mess of paper that he had to clean up. He slumped back into his armchair and stared out the window.

_Life is so troublesome… _


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is the last time I write the disclaimer. Check the previous chapters from now on.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I did use the time and typed up two more chapters. There are now nine chapters done. Yay! I am also thinking of hiatus if I don't get some good ideasin the reviews. I would also like opinions on the pairings. I've already written some NarutoxHinata and some hints ofNejixTenten (very little)and one-sided SakuraxSasuke. Please vote, these aren't permanent. Enjoy for now.

* * *

The front gates were of gold. The letters K and A were wrought onto the gates. The surrounding walls were made out of red bricks with a layer of white cement on the top. Through the gates was a huge campus with lush green grass and pink cherry blossom trees. There were also large, majestic oaks and little willows scattered among the cherry trees. The pavement was a pure white. There was even a little pond at the west end of campus with tranquil clear, sea foam green water.

The buildings were white with many glass windows. The main building was a dome shape, reaching six storeys high. There were buildings all over campus that held dormitories. They were slightly smaller with a flat roof. On some rooftops there were even swimming pools. The dormitory buildings had smaller windows and the second floor of the building had balconies.

Tenten was amazed at the facility that she would be staying at. It was like a dream. She never thought she would have an opportunity to attend a school with such scenery. She happily unloaded her luggage.

Just then, a black limousine pulled up behind Tenten. The chauffeur opened the back door and Tenten saw Hinata step out. Apparently Hinata also saw Tenten.

"Tenten-chan," Hinata greeted cheerfully.

Hinata ran up to Tenten and gave her a big hug. Tenten smiled. It was nice to know that a friend would also be there with her. But the moment of happiness was spoiled by Hiashi who was looking sternly at Hinata. Hinata lowered her gaze.

"Father," she introduce timidly, "T-this is Tenten-san."

"Hiashi-sama," bowed Tenten.

"It's nice to meet you," returned Hiashi.

Hiashi turned his gaze to Hinata, "Hinata, I'll leave you with your friend," he nodded to Tenten, "Neji should be here very soon. I'll hear from you soon."

"Yes, Father."

"Very well… Chauffeur, unload Hinata's luggage and we'll be on our way."

"Of course, sir…"

* * *

"Wow," Tenten exclaimed, "It's even nicer on the inside. I mean, look at those windows…wow." 

"It is really n-nice," Hinata agreed.

The chauffeur had dropped off Hinata's _and_ Tenten's luggage at their supposed dorm building. The two girls were wandering the school since it was another fifteen minutes before they were suppose to meet their guide. To be on the safe side, or just to make a good first impression, Hinata really thought that they should be going to the meeting hall.

"Tenten-chan," Hinata suggested shyly, "We s-should really g-get to the meeting r-r-room n-now."

"Okay Hinata," Tenten replied, "Let's go find that room."

After a good five minutes of looking, they finally found the meeting hall. It was actually a classroom with a lot of room in the front. The desks were of polished oak and the chairs were of birch. The chalkboard was surprisingly clean.

There were already a few people in the room. A guy with spiky black hair, black sunglasses and a long trench coat that covered half his face was sitting at the back corner of the room. Another, surprisingly fat, guy with orange hair was munching away on chips in the middle of the room. Beside him, there was also a guy wearing a suspiciously thick jacket. He had red marks on his cheeks. Suddenly a white dog jumped out of that guy's jacket.

"Akamaru," the boy asked to the dog, "What is it boy?"

_Dogs are allowed in this place? That is weird…_ thought Tenten incredulously.

Bark.

"Someone's at the door," smirked the boy.

"Kiba," said the guy in the back of the class, "There are two people at the door. My spiders told me."

_Bugs are allowed here too? This is insane! _screamed Tenten in her head.

"Stop being a show-off Shino," scoffed Kiba.

The boy named Shino just re-adjusted his sunglasses and lounged back into his chair. Kiba pouted a bit, and then rubbed Akamaru's head affectionately.

"I-is it s-safe to go in n-n-now," inquired Hinata timidly.

"I didn't see a problem in the first place," said a cold stoic voice.

Hinata turned around to see her stoic cousin standing behind her. Hinata blushed slightly and gave a polite bow. She looked very much like a frightened animal.

"G-good m-m-morning Neji-nii-san," Hinata said politely.

"Hn…"

Tenten could feel her blood boiling. How dare this guy talk to Hinata like that? She was his cousin after all. Hinata always talked about him with the utmost respect. And he treats Hinata like _this_? Unbelievable. Tenten was sure that if he was her own cousin, he would've been beaten to a pulp by now. That bastard…

"Why don't you stand up to your cousin," asked Tenten, once Hinata and herself found a seat, "He's such a jerk!"

"H-he c-can b-b-be very s-s-s-sweet if h-he wants to b-b-be," stuttered Hinata.

"Right," Tenten said incredulously.

_How can anyone so arrogant and cold-hearted be related to Hinata-chan? I don't believe in what Hinata said about him being sweet. With all the proof I have now, he's a heartless bastard._

Slowly, more people started to file into the room. Tenten and Hinata spotted Sakura and Ino dragging in a pineapple head boy. Hinata gave them a wave. Sakura and Ino sauntered over and took a seat either beside Hinata or Tenten.

"So," Tenten lit up mischievously, "Who's your boyfriend?"

"Huh," replied Ino.

"Don't act dumb," Tenten teased pointing at Shikamaru, "Him."

Ino blushed, "He is not my boyfriend. He's a family friend."

"Oh," Tenten pressed on, "So you're already engaged. You're a bit young to be engaged already, but congrats."

"We're NOT engaged," raged Ino, "What I meant was-"

She was interrupted by a large explosion followed by a puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared, the room's occupants saw a man with a huge scar across his face. He was grinning in a disturbing sort of way.

"I'm Morino Ibiki," the man boomed, "And welcome to the Konoha Academy."

* * *

Author's Note: I know this seems a little boring but I like to get the introduction out. I think there's only one or two more chapters of intro. The introduction is used to try and clear things up a little. Just hang on! 


	5. Welcome

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO.

Author's Note: OMG! I still haven't gotten Chapter Ten written. UGH! I guess this means that updates will once again be postponed. Submit ideas for this fic. PLEASE! I need some funny things for the 'Naruto Crew' to attempt or just some advice. Reviews are very much appreciated. Constructive flames are accepted. Thanks.

For those of you who reviewed, thank you very much. Don't worry, Naruto's 'idiotic' behaviour is to help him seem more innocent and it helps to move the story along with the NaruHina I'm attempting. I personally don't think Naruto's an idiot. Phew, that was a long author's note! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

After all students handed in their letters, Ibiki announced, "I like to congratulate all of becoming students of the academy. You will start at the Genin level. This year, however, I am also please to say that three of you have been promoted to the Chuunin level due to your outstanding achievement in the placement test. Congratulations to Tenten, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee for being promoted to Chuunin level." 

Murmurs could be heard all around the room. Ino, Sakura and Hinata gaped at Tenten. Tenten blushed slightly, feeling their eyes on her. She frantically searched around for the others who received the same honour as herself. Neji was smirking slightly. There was another guy in a green spandex suit, who was smiling like mad, so Tenten deduced that he was Rock Lee.

"You will be split into squads that compliment each others strength," Ibiki continued, "Of course the Chuunin will be in one squad. The other squads have also been determined."

_NOOOO! I don't want to be stuck with that JERK and the FREAK!_

Ino could see that Tenten was screaming in her head. She pitied Tenten for having to be with that Lee freak, even though Ino thought Tenten was lucky to have Neji.

"For the rest of the teams," Ibiki said, "I have a list right here. Please stand with your assigned squads in the front. Ahem… Team one: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Team two: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Team three: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

Ibiki paused to make sure that the squads were standing together. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were standing in a corner. Naruto was looking enthusiastic, Sakura was blushing at Sasuke and Sasuke was looking really pissed.

_OMG! That's Sasuke-kun. He is so hot!_

Sasuke noticed Sakura looking at him and sighed, "I'm not interested in any kind of relationship with you."

Sakura looked a bit crestfallen but she replied cheerily, "Can't we at least be friends or comrades for that matter?"

The stoic Uchiha did not say anything. Ibiki then turned his attention to Hinata's group. Shino was really quiet, staring into space, Kiba was stroking Akamaru's head and Hinata was twiddling her fingers nervously.

"So," Kiba tried to strike up a conversation, "Are you and that Neji guy related?"

"Y-yes," Hinata stuttered, "He's m-my c-c-cousin."

"Ok," Kiba said, confused with Hinata's nervousness.

Meanwhile with Shikamaru and Ino, Chouji was happily munching at his chips while Shikamaru and Ino bickered.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN," Ino screamed.

"I just said that women were troublesome," defended Shikamaru weakly.

"How dare you say I'm troublesome," Ino hissed.

After a moment of tense silence, Ino grabbed a chair and chased after Shikamaru. Shikamaru being too lazy and didn't bother to train, soon got hit on the head with the chair.

"Ouch…" Shikamaru whined.

Ibiki mentally slapped himself for putting those two on a team. He checked to make sure that the Chuunin squad was doing much better than the rest.

"I AM ROCK LEE," announced the green clad boy.

Tenten could feel her ears ringing from the volume. Of all the people she had to be stuck with a stoic jerk and a psycho. She silently wept.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME," Lee demanded loudly, pointing at Tenten, "MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER."

Tenten felt a vein pop, she whipped out a kunai and hissed, "Don't EVER call me a flower."

Neji smirked at Tenten's reaction. She obviously did not like being treated as she was delicate and weak. She also pulled out a weapon with no hesitation.

_She will be a strong opponent._

"LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO NEJI," continued Lee as he pointed to the Hyuuga.

"You know him," laughed Tenten, looking at Neji.

"No more than you do," replied the stoic Hyuuga.

"Then how come he knows your name and not mine," asked Tenten.

"AH," told Lee as if it were a great tale, "WE MET AT THE YOUTHFUL EXAMS. NEJI AND I WERE DISCUSSING-"

"You talked to him," said Tenten incredulously.

"Actually," remarked Neji, "He was talking to _me_. I did not _talk_ to him."

"Oh," said Tenten, "For a moment there, I thought you were insane," then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Talking to him that is."

"That would have been unfortunate if I did talk to him," admitted Neji.

Ibiki cleared his throat, "Now that you have all been acquainted, I would like to talk about classroom arrangements. Language, Mathematics and History are mandatory subjects. You can also pursue other subjects as well. The classes are once or twice a week, lasting for about one hour each. The rest of the time will be used for ninja training. There are specialist courses. For instance, we have a course just for doujutsu users, a course for weapons training, an intelligence course, and etcetera. You will be put in these courses as we see fit."

He scanned around for questions, and found Ino's hand in the air. He nodded to the blond girl.

"What are the purposes of the squads," she asked.

"You will be training in your assigned squads," clarified Ibiki, "You will also be required to take your classes together."

Seeing there were no more questions he continued, "The sleeping quarters are two storeys high. The Genin will be sleeping on the ground floor. They will be sharing rooms with one other person. Since there are nine of you, one person will get a room all to him or herself. The upstairs are where the Chuunin will sleep. There are three rooms on the upstairs, all equipped with balconies. Of course, the upstairs rooms are bigger because there are only three rooms on the upstairs, and five on the downstairs. The Chuunin rooms will have their own bathrooms, complete with a bathtub. The Genin, however, have to shower in the showers at the north end of the dormitories. The boys' showers are to the west and the girls' showers are in the room north of them."

Once again Ibiki scanned around the room for questions. He heard angry mumbling about how unfair this was. Then he saw Naruto's hand in the air and nodded for Naruto to ask a question.

"Why do the Chuunin get all the good stuff," he demanded.

"They are of a higher rank," Ibiki said simply, "Their skills are admirable and they deserve some sort of reward for this. If you have any problems, take it up with the headmaster."

"One more thing," Ibiki announced to the group, "You will all be required to wear school uniforms. Please wait outside the classroom. There will be a teacher who will lead you to your dorms. You are dismissed."

The group of shinobi shuffled out of the room. The hallways seemed very quiet and empty. It was not until a little while, their teacher showed up.

"Please follow me to the dormitories," he said softly.

* * *

Author's Note: The directions are very confusing. I might just change them. But I might need them for the following chapters. Anyways, tell me what you think in your review, please! 


	6. Dormitories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: This is going to be a slightly confusing chapter with some random, out-of-the-blue, unjustified actions. Pay that no heed. I just wanted this chapter to explain how the dorms looked like. Ooh, there's also some NaruHina action at the end of this chapter! Enjoy.

**Warning:** Slight OOCness might become apparent in this chapter and the following chapters.

* * *

"Well," drawled the less than enthusiastic teacher, "Here are your dorm rooms. Will the Chuunin please follow me, please."

Tenten, Lee and Neji followed the teacher up the staircase. It was a very nice staircase with polished oak railings and a plush red carpet on the steps, but that is beside the point. At the top of the staircase there were three, chestnut coloured, double doors- each with a room number on it. It was very much like a hotel.

"Okay," the teacher waved his hand lazily, "Pick a room and unpack. I have to go supervise the Genin."

He left the three students in the upstairs hallway. The three of them looked into each room to see which one they would like. Unfortunately, they all had their eyes set on the same room.

"Okay," Tenten told the others, "I'm getting the room on the far left, got it? It has a very nice view of the campus and that'll help me concentrate. Plus, it's really good feng shui."

She was about to walk into the room when Lee yelled, "NO! I'M GETTING THAT ROOM! IT IS FULL OF SPRINGTIME BEAUTY THAT WILL LIGHT MY FLAME OF YOUTH! YOSH!"

"Neither of you are getting that room," Neji stated plainly, "It's the perfect spot for me to meditate, so I will stay in that room."

"NEJI," accused Lee, "You are fighting for a room with a LADY. Be a GENTLEMAN and let Tenten-chan," Tenten twitched at Lee's familiarity (in terms of name), "Have that wonderful room of SPRINGTIME YOUTH!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Neji pointed out, "You were also fighting with Tenten-san over that room. You are being hypocritical."

"Exactly," Tenten called, sticking her head out of the said room, "So please be a gentleman and let a lady get this room. I'll see you guys later."

She slammed the door in their faces. This caused a crying Lee and a seething Neji. They swore to get revenge on Tenten as soon as school starts. OH, the fun they'll have…

* * *

"We, girls, are going to have the north end of the facility and you guys can have the south end," Ino declared, "And Hinata-chan is going to have a room all to herself because she was so nice to us."

Hinata blushed, "I-it's o-okay, s-s-someone e-else can have the p-p-private room."

"All in favour of giving Hinata the private room say "aye"," polled Sakura.

Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto and Chouji called out simultaneously, "Aye."

Shikamaru, who thought this was too troublesome, just slouched against the wall and examined the ceiling. Shino barely ever talks and Sasuke is not really what you would call a gentleman. Anyways, the loud blond girl and the pink haired girl were giving him a headache.

"It's settled then," Ino cried cheerfully, "We'll see you guys later."

* * *

"All done," Tenten said to no one in particular.

She looked around the room. The walls were a jade colour so pale that it was almost white. It reminded Tenten of the purest spring water. There was a simple modern chandelier on the ceiling. There was an elegant desk on against the wall, equipped with a desk lamp and several drawers. There was a rather large and oversized bed with cherry red duvets in the room as well. It was surrounded by velvet drapes. This whole room had a Western charm to it. Except for the closet, that is. The closet had shoji doors and there was a small dresser inside the closet. The whole room was carpeted in a cream coloured rug. The bedside table had a very expensive looking lamp on it.

Tenten wandered into the bathroom. There were shell shaped lights along the walls. There was a golden framed mirror above the translucent green sink. The marble floor of the bathroom glinted in the dim light. Marble bathroom floor, what a weird concept. The bathtub was a pearly white colour. Everything looked untouched and extremely clean.

Tenten hurried out of her room to meet the Genin downstairs for their briefing by that obnoxiously impassive teacher.

* * *

"This is a HORRIBLE room," complained Ino.

The room she shared with Sakura only had two simple futons with white duvets. The wall was a plain scholar blue colour. There was a simple light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The wooden floor boards were a little creaky. There was a very small closet at the corner of the room. It was very inadequate for the amount of clothes Sakura and Ino brought with them. And they have to SHARE the small closet. This will not end up well.

Sakura nodded in silent agreement. She started unpacking her bags immediately and filling the closet with her personal supplies. Ino saw that Sakura got most of the closet and was very upset.

"HEY," screamed Ino, "You got more space than me."

"First come first serve, Ino-pig," Sakura replied tartly, "If you're unhappy about the inadequate closet space, complain to the school."

"Actually," Ino said, "I think I'll yank everything that belongs to you that's on the top self on to the ground so I can have that shelf, forehead-girl. Then I suggest we share the hangers for our dresses and etcetera."

"Why do you get the top shelf," Sakura asked indignantly.

"I'm taller," Ino replied.

They spent the next fifteen minutes sorting out their stuff. Sakura stowed their suitcases under their bed and went out to find Ino.

* * *

Hinata was trying to carry her empty suitcases up to Tenten's room because Tenten had offered her some space to store her luggage bags. On her way, she accidentally bumped into a blond haired boy. Hinata dropped her suitcases.

"I'm s-s-so s-sorry," Hinata stuttered an apology, "It's a-a-all m-my fault."

"Nah," the boy said sheepishly, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry. You look like you could use some help. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, by the way."

"My n-name is Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata told him.

"That's a nice name," Naruto grinned, "Want some help carrying your suitcases?"

"Yes," Hinata accepted quietly, "Thank you."

Naruto grabbed two of the suitcases and proceeded to follow Hinata up the stairs. Hinata turned back to check on the grinning blond boy.

_He's really cute. I think I like him.

* * *

_

Author's Note: What do you think? A bit awkward, ne? Yeah. I probably should brush up on my Japanese. If anyone know a good English>Japanese online translator, let me know! Leave a review, constructive flame or cookie (I prefer a cookie). I promise the following chapters will be better.


	7. Let's Get Acquainted: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Ooh, all this NaruHina fluff. Don't worry though, the fluff is put on minimum. There's also the smallest hint of NejiTen in this chapter. There will be other pairings. A bit of SasuSaku is coming up. I don't know if I should stick Shikamaru with Ino or Temari. Eek, help! The canon/main pairings are starters. I might go crazy and mix things up like ChoHina, ShikaSaku etc. Muahahahaha! Not if you guys don't want to read it though, so review! For all of you that are getting bored, the intro, I think, is just one chapter longer. I've also brought my first try up at comedy in the first non-intro chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Hinata-chan," greeted Tenten cheerfully, "You found yourself a boyfriend already?"

Hinata blushed twelve different shades of red before stuttering, "Y-y-you've g-g-got it all w-w-w-wrong T-T-Tenten-chan. This is N-Naruto-san. H-he's just h-h-helping m-me carry m-m-my s-s-stuff."

"Oh," Tenten blinked, "Well I thought you two looked really cute together."

Naruto and Hinata both had red tinted cheeks after Tenten's latest comment, but it was Naruto who broke the silence, "Uzumaki Naruto at your service! You must be Tenten."

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san," Tenten said.

"Nah," Naruto laughed, "It's just Naruto."

"Okay," Tenten replied joyously, "Let me show you to my room. Hinata, you can just leave your stuff in the middle of the room."

Tenten led Naruto and Hinata to her own dorm room. She fumbled a little with the door knob and finally pushed the door open. Naruto and Hinata stepped into the lavishly furnished room.

"HOLY SHIT," exclaimed Naruto, "This sure beats the crap out of those damn rooms we're staying in. Ne, Hinata-chan?"

_He called me Hinata-_chan thought Hinata while blushing.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, you okay," asked a rather concerned looking Naruto.

"Ano… I'm f-f-fine Naruto," Hinata blushed.

"Okay," Naruto's worries lifted a bit, "You looked a bit flushed."

Tenten observed the cute pair from the doorway. They looked so sweet together. Then a spark lit in Tenten's eyes. It's time to get Ino and Sakura to play a little game of _Match Maker_.

"C'mon," Tenten stepped in, "Let's drop your stuff right in the middle of my room and go see Ino and Sakura. I've got to go talk to them."

"Talk to _Ino_ and _Sakura_," Hinata repeated incredulously, "Are you feeling all right Tenten-chan?"

"You didn't stutter Hinata," Naruto gaped.

Tenten sweat dropped. Leave it to Naruto to point out the obvious. But then again, he is pretty oblivious to most of the things around him.

"W-well," Hinata started stuttering again, hearing Naruto's voice, "I g-guess."

Hinata and Naruto dropped the bags they were carrying in the middle of the room and followed Tenten out to the hallway. Then they heard a loud, overly hype voice.

"THAT IS WHY YOU ARE MY MOST WORTHY RIVAL-"

"What the hell," voiced Naruto.

"Let's go check it out," Tenten said, turning around.

* * *

Neji continued to arrange his luggage while fully ignoring the ranting Lee. Truth to be told, Lee was getting on the Hyuuga's nerves. Neji was just too egotistic and arrogant to let it show.

"BUT WHY CAN'T I HAVE THIS YOUTHFUL ROOM," Lee screamed.

"You gave the other room to the Tenten girl and now I need a room," Neji replied flatly.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER ROOM," Lee continued.

"What about the other room," Neji deadpanned.

"OH YOU ARE SO COOL," Lee yelled, "THAT IS WHY YOU ARE MY MOST WORTHY RIVAL-"

His sentence was cut short because Neji was very pissed and decided to grab a hold on Lee's throat. Lee was squirming and gasping for air. Just then, the door popped opened. Tenten, Naruto and Hinata stood in the doorway, watching the scene.

"Oh my god," Tenten whispered.

"HOLY SHIT," yelled Naruto.

"Are y-y-you o-okay Neji-nii-san," Hinata inquired timidly.

Neji let go of Lee, making Lee drop into a heap on the ground, "I'm fine Hinata."

"Were you trying to KILL him," snapped Tenten, "You're a heartless bastard, you know."

"Hn."

"_Hn_," Tenten demanded angrily, "Is that all you can say after what has transpired? You can at least apologize."

"Tenten-chan," Hinata said timidly, "Please c-calm d-d-down. It is n-not our p-place to accuse Neji-nii-san l-like t-that."

"Hmph," huffed Tenten before storming out of the room.

"Dude," Naruto said to Neji, "That Tenten chick really hates you."

"You think," Neji retorted annoyed.

* * *

"Tenten-chan," Hinata called as she followed Tenten out the door.

"Oh hey Hinata," Tenten stopped to wait for Hinata to catch up, "Why do you always stick up for your cousin? He's really rude to you and everyone else, for that matter. And why do you call him _nii-san_? He's your cousin, not your brother."

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata explained, "Is really very nice once you get to know him. He's rude to me because of family feuds. The Hyuuga family had a tough history concerning the Main House and the Branch House. Though the houses have been joined as one now, people are still bitter. I can't tell you more. Gomen, Tenten-chan… I call Neji _nii-san_ because he's the closest person I have to a brother. I guess I also do it because I want Neji to stop being so cold towards the rest of my family."

"Oh," Tenten replied in a monotone.

Tenten felt sorry for prying into Hinata's life like that. Hinata had every right to address Neji in an affectionate way. Hinata also had every right to refrain from telling her about the Hyuuga family. By how Hinata did not once stutter, Tenten guessed that this was a very serious matter.

"Why d-do you h-hate Neji-nii-san?"

Tenten was caught off guard by the question, but none-the-less gave an answer, "He's an arrogant prick who thinks he is better than everyone else. The only thing we have in common is that we both think Lee is weird. But everyone thinks Lee is weird so that really doesn't count for anything."

Hinata stifled a giggle, "Neji can b-be l-like that s-s-sometimes. He's k-known in m-my f-family as the _Hyuuga prodigy_. And yes, Lee-san is a t-tad on the d-deranged s-side."

Tenten laughed, "Hinata, you can be pretty funny. Anyways, let's stop talking about your egotistic cousin. What's there between you and the blond boy?"

"Naruto-kun and I-I are j-just friends," Hinata flushed, "He o-offered t-to help m-me carry m-my stuff a-after I a-a-accidentally bumped into h-him."

"Since when did you start calling him Naruto-_kun_," Tenten said incredulously, "Come on Hinata, spill it!"

"I-I," Hinata started, "Kind of like him!"

"Aw," Tenten teased gently, "I thought you two looked cute together."

"B-but," Hinata continued nervously, "I d-d-don't think h-he likes m-me."

"That's not true," Tenten stated in a matter-of-fact way, "He has to be a total bastard to not like you. Come on; let's go tell Sakura and Ino. They'll be thrilled!"

Tenten ran down the hallway leaving Hinata in her wake. Hinata sighed then followed Tenten down the hall. None of them noticed a blond boy gaping at Hinata from the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, my inadequate Japanese. -sobs- That whole thing gave me the biggest headache. The internet sources were no help. Agh, I need lessons and/or aspirin. What does aspirin do...hm? I'll just keep rambling on... Anyways, I am so evil, I left you with a cliffie. Hehehehe... But I think we all know who the blond is. Reviews please! And for everyone that reviewed, have a cookie. 


	8. Let's Get Acquainted: Part 2

Disclaimer: Why do I bother repeating myself? I do not own Naruto...or the Exorcism.

Author's Note: Yay! This brings the official end to the intro chapters! There's quite a bit of OOCness in this chapter. I have also gave humor a shot. Well all I can say enjoy this chapter and review! Oh, before I forget, here's a cookie to everyone who reviewed -hands out cookies-_

* * *

_

_Damn, why does Hinata have to be so cute? Screw that, why does Neji-teme have to be so over-protective? Goddamn it…_thought Naruto.

Flashback

"_Is that girl your cousin," asked Naruto curiously._

"_Hn."_

"_Your name's Neji right," Naruto tried again._

"_Hn."_

"_Do you know how to say anything besides 'Hn'," Naruto prodded, clearly annoyed._

_If you paid really close attention, you would have noticed that Neji's eye was ever, very slightly twitching. That idiot Naruto really didn't know when to shut up._

"_Okay," Naruto continued conversationally, "Anyways, you've got one hell of a cute cousin Neji. Hinata's way sexy and… Neji, what's the matter all I said was-"_

"_Don't you dare lay a finger on Hinata-nee-san," Neji hissed menacingly, "Or I'll make sure I break all the bones in your body."_

_By now, there was a vein popping above Neji's eyebrow and his fingers were clenched in a tight fist. His arms were slightly outstretched as if ready to punch the shit out of Naruto. Unfortunately for Lee, he chose this time to rise from unconsciousness. _

"_Hey, what happened-?" managed Lee before his head hit Neji's outstretched fist and got knocked out cold again._

"_Yo, Neji, what the hell is your problem," Naruto asked, getting a bit pissed off, "All I said was-"_

_Naruto stopped mid-sentence due to the presence of Neji's death aura. Be damned if that aura was not as powerful as the Devil's. Naruto had expected to witness a 360 degrees rotation of Neji's head (as seen in the Exorcism)._

"_Meep! I'll just go now," Naruto squeaked before running out the door._

End of flashback

Now he was standing at the bottom of the staircase, listening to Hinata say that she liked him, but he can't go even within two feet of her without pissing her cousin off. Naruto thought that the world was unfairly screwed up.

_Damn Neji. I don't give a shit if he doesn't approve. He's not the boss of me_, thought Naruto.

* * *

"Forehead girl," Ino called lazily, "I'm all done unpacking." 

"So am I, Ino-pig," retorted Sakura.

"Wanna go visit Hinata-chan," Ino piped up.

"Sure," Sakura replied, "Let's explore the dorm while we're at it."

Ino jumped off her futon and headed towards the door. Sakura followed her out into the hall. They were about to turn around the corner to Hinata's room when Sakura spotted a certain raven haired boy.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," cooed Sakura.

Sasuke turned around as if expecting his utmost demise. To him, seeing Sakura, well any fan girl, batting her eyelashes to him was pretty close to his utmost demise. His first instinct was to run away like all the other times. But since it was his first day here, he thought he'd try to give a good impression.

"Uh," tried Sasuke, "Do I know you?"

"Of course you do, silly," Sakura purred, "I'm Sakura, remember, I'm on your team."

"Uh, right," Sasuke took a deep breath in, "I think I've told you not to try and seduce me. Next time I will not be as kind. Take this as a warning and do not talk to me unless it does not involve any implications of intimacy."

Sakura, who was fairly smart, got the message the Uchiha sent. Ino, being less bright, did not understand any of the big words like 'intimacy'. But seeing the way Sakura looked shot down, Ino had an idea of what the Uchiha had said.

"Of course, Uchiha-san," Sakura whispered, "Forgive me, I've forgotten my place. Gomen…"

Sasuke nodded curtly before continuing down the hall. He was mildly surprised that she didn't insist on chasing him like the others. Sakura had earned a bit more respect from the passive Uchiha.

"Even though he's a total hottie," Ino commented rather distastefully, "He sure has one hell of an attitude. Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Sakura replied, "I've been chasing him forever and I'm used to his cold behaviour."

"Yeah," Ino said, "C'mon, let's go find Hinata."

They knocked on Hinata's door but no one answered so Sakura deduced that she had went to find Tenten. She signalled for Ino to follow her as she turned around and headed back.

* * *

"Arf, arf," barked Akamaru. 

"Can you please tell your dog to be quiet," Shino mumbled, "It's disturbing the peace."

"Sorry Shino," Kiba grinned, "Can't help it. Akamaru is excited."

"…"

"Shino?"

"…"

"Augh! Fleas! Akamaru has them too," Kiba complained, "They're driving me crazy! It's goddamn itchy. How did all these fleas appear all of a sudden? They're really bugging…Shino!"

Shino sat back and watched Kiba prance around the room. His only regret is that he didn't have a video camera with him. This would have definitely made _Konoha's Funniest Home Videos_. Hell, he might've even been able to sell a few copies on eBay and make some money. Serves Kiba right for disturbing the peace. Shino smirked and left the room.

* * *

Chouji and Shikamaru were catching up on old times. Their fathers, along with Ino's, have been best friends. It seems like Chouji still likes to eat his chips, barbeque still being his favourite, and Shikamaru being the same lazy smart-ass. 

"So how's Ino," Chouji asked between handfuls of chips.

"Troublesome as always," Shikamaru said, "She brought one of her friends a week or so ago and demanded for my IQ test results. Tch…troublesome woman…"

"Looks to me like Ino-chan's got a thing for you," snickered Chouji.

Shikamaru choked, "Chouji, you're kidding, right? _Ino_? The _superficial_ Ino likes _me_? That's funny…"

"Actually I was being serious," Chouji informed him.

Shikamaru started laughing. Chouji gave him the 'did-I-say-something-wrong' look but he didn't notice. He was too busy laughing at Chouji's odd perception on this matter. Chouji was so very dumb-founded. Shikamaru was having one of his 'only-smart-guys-find-it-funny' moments. So Chouji went back to eating his chips.

"We better go meet that teacher in the main hall now," Chouji said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah," replied Shikamaru, "Tch, how troublesome…"

* * *

Everyone was in the main hall now. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino were in a corner talking. Actually, Ino and Sakura were talking, Tenten and Hinata only pretended to listen; they had their attentions focused on something else. Neji was meditating on the stairs and Sasuke, who sat a few steps up from Neji, was brooding. Naruto was laughing his ass off at the prancing dog and his master. Shino was beside him looking amused. Lee was making a random speech about the springtime of youth. Shikamaru was slightly dozing off and Chouji was munching on his chips. 

In a puff of smoke, a man appeared, "Okay people, you're expected to be in class tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp. I'll leave your schedules right here. Don't be late."

With that he disappeared and the students gathered around where he had left the schedules. For their convenience they had their names printed on their schedules. Three were coloured blue for the Chuunin and the rest were coloured green. Each of them picked up their respective schedules and left to their dorm rooms.

* * *

Author's Note: Hm, I'm actually speechless about this chapter. It wasn't bad but not very super either. I could use some ideas on what I should make happen to our favourite ninjas. The next chapter will not be an intro anymore. Here's sneak preview: 

8:15 a.m. - Chuunin Quarters

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-CRASH! _

Tenten yawned and surveyed the damage she had done. She noticed the pieces of her broken alarm clock scattered near the door. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Tenten wondered who would be knocking this early.

Well, what do you think? Reviews please!


	9. Morning Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back with a brand new chapter! This is the first non-intro chappie! These chapters actually move the story along so no more boring stuff! It's time for action! Wow, that was a lot of exclaimation marks... Anyways, these chapters can be read seperately so you don't have to wait for a constant update. The exception is if the chapter was called '...' Part 1 etc. Then you'll have to wait for Part 2 and so on. There's a bit of NejiTen and NaruHina in this chapter. The pairings are still up for votes though. Enjoy!

* * *

8:15 a.m. - Chuunin Quarters

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-CRASH! _

Tenten yawned and surveyed the damage she had done. She noticed the pieces of her broken alarm clock scattered near the door. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Tenten wondered who would be knocking this early.

"TENTEN-CHAN," screamed a voice, slightly muffled, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yes, Lee," Tenten yelled not bothering to open her door, "I'm fine. I just broke my alarm clock, that's all."

"THAT'S RIGHT," Lee continued, "LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH PROTECT YOU! YOSH!"

"What the hell," yelled a voice from farther down the hallway, "Do you have to make such a ruckus in the morning? I'm trying to meditate."

Tenten gathered that the voice belonged to Neji. Someone was pissed off this morning. Tenten decided to avoid the Hyuuga for the rest of the morning. In fact, Tenten decided that from now on, she would avoid the Hyuuga _every_ morning.

* * *

8:30 a.m. - Genin Quarters

"AHHHH!"

Everyone was woken up by the noise and headed towards the source. Some looked annoyed (Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru); some looked mad (Sasuke and Kiba); and some had death auras around them (Ino and Sakura).

The door to Naruto and Chouji's dorm room swung opened to reveal a group of not-so-pleased people. Naruto who did not notice kept on whining.

"There's no food here," Naruto complained, "There's no kitchen. How am I supposed to get breakfast?"

"THAT'S THE REASON YOU WOKE US UP," screamed Sakura.

Naruto now noticing the death aura emanating from Sakura and the others, whimpered, "Meep! Please don't kill me!"

"Tch… leave him be," Shikamaru grumbled, discontentedly, "We might as well get ready so we can go get breakfast from the breakfast hall, how troublesome."

Chouji, at the sound of Shikamaru's promise of food, woke up immediately (how he managed to sleep through all that noise was beyond anyone); grabbing a towel, a toothbrush and a set of school uniforms he dashed to the showers. Kiba soon followed suit and raced out of the room. The rest of them trudged out, with the exception of Hinata, muttering.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked weakly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Naruto managed a sheepish grin, "Sorry for waking you up."

"Ano," Hinata stuttered, "It's o-okay. I w-was already a-awake."

"Hey," Naruto cheered up, hearing that Hinata wasn't disturbed, "Let's go grab a bite together, okay? Let me get changed. I'll meet you in the front hall in 10 minutes."

"S-sure, Naruto-kun," nodded Hinata.

Hinata left Naruto's room. She thought she must have been dreaming. Naruto had asked her to eat breakfast with him. No, even her dreams weren't this wonderful. It was so wonderful, in fact, that Hinata swore that she was about to faint. She shook her head and hurried to get ready. Naruto would be waiting.

* * *

8:35 a.m. - Chuunin Trio

"Neji-san, Lee-san," called Tenten, "Let's go for breakfast."

Lee was out in the hall in a heartbeat. Neji, however, took his long sweet time. By the time he came out he was greeted by a couple of kunai. Of course, he caught them.

"Impressive," he muttered.

"What took you so long," screeched Tenten.

"I was getting into my uniform," Neji stated calmly, "Which from what I see, you have not done yet."

It was true. Neji and Lee were both wearing a white blazer with the Konoha emblem on their short sleeves. Their pants were of a navy blue colour. The uniform was complete with a pair of black shoes and blue tie. Tenten on the other hand was wearing only the top part of her uniform with a blue tie and black shoes. She was wearing a pair of black baggy pants instead of the customary skirt.

"I don't want to wear a skirt," Tenten stated simply.

"BUT TENTEN-CHAN," pleaded Lee, "You HAVE to wear it. It REFLECTS you BURNING YOUTHFUL PASSION at this WONDEROUSLY, BEAUTIFUL school-"

"Alright, alright," Tenten shot, "I'll change. Just SHUT UP."

Tenten came out three minutes later dressed in a navy blue skirt that stopped four inches above her knees. She was also sporting white socks, as customary to the uniform. Lee went all googly-eyed and started saying something about 'springtime beauty'. Neji simply stared with a very teensy-weensy, surprisingly small blush.

_Damn, she's hot…Augh! WTF? Stupid hormones_, thought Neji.

Tenten cleared her throat, "Um, let's go get breakfast."

She started downstairs and the two other shinobi soon followed her. Lee was saying that if he could not get to the breakfast hall in less than a minute, he will run thirty laps around campus.

* * *

8:45 a.m. - Breakfast Hall

After a series of wandering in the wrong direction (Lee, when chasing a squirrel), walking into walls (Naruto who was too excited) and going into the girl's bathroom (Kiba and he got soundly beaten), the twelve of them made it to the breakfast hall. Lee had gone off to run thirty laps because he couldn't get there on time, leaving the remaining eleven to get their breakfast.

Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Shino and Sasuke (much to Neji and Sakura's displeasure) occupied one table. Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura and Kiba occupied the other. They were pleasantly chatting away.

"Tenten-chan," Hinata inquired, "What do you have today?"

"Hmm," Tenten said, pulling out her schedule, "I have double Math then Language before lunch. Then I have History after. Ooh, they've also put me for target practice and special weapons studies."

"I h-have double History t-then Language before lunch. Then I have another Language lesson after. They've put me for doujutsu mastering and medical studies," Hinata told Tenten.

"Hey," Naruto exclaimed, "I have the same first class as Hinata-chan! I get to spend time with her. Yay!"

He received a death glare from Neji but promptly ignored it. Hinata was blushing furiously and looked as if she was on the verge of fainting. Tenten was worried about Hinata's condition and went to her side. Shino and Sasuke just smirked.

At the other table, Ino and Sakura were comparing schedules as well, with Ino occasionally telling Chouji not to eat so loudly and knocking Shikamaru on the head so he would keep awake.

"Hmm," Ino said, "I have double Language and Math before lunch, then I have History afterwards. They've also put me for body control theorem. What about you, forehead-girl, what classes do you have?"

"Well, Ino-pig," Sakura drawled, "I have double History and Math before lunch, then another Math class. It seems like I've made the intelligence unit. I guess we have a class together, ne?"

The bell rang and the students quickly filed out the breakfast hall. Neji, Lee (he finished his laps), Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji headed for building A while Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba (he left Akamaru in the dorm) and Shino headed for building B.

Let the classes begin.

* * *

Author's Note: Hm, I really enjoyed writing Naruto's hyper behaviour in this chapter. The Chouji, Kiba and Lee moments were fun too. One of my reviewers -hands them cookies- had asked about the Konoha Academy uniforms, well I hope this chapter answers your question! I have a question though, here in Canada we call our cooking class Family Studies, what is it called in the US? Please help! Reviews Please!


	10. Of History and Other Things

Disclaimer: -weeps- I, sadly, do not own Naruto. -sobs-

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! Fanfiction .net was not working of my computer so I had a bit of trouble uploading. I also would like to say that I need more support and inspiration for me to carry on this story. Reviews are very much appreciated and will make me update faster. I would like to give a special thanks to one of my reviewers for helping me out with the whole 'cooking class' confusion (you know who you are). Oh, please check out my other fanfic _Ordinary Day_. It's a Sand Sibling centric fic, since I've been neglecting them somewhat in this fic. The link is obviously on my profile along with a short note. Well, enjoy this chappie!

* * *

"Seating arrangements," their teacher mumbled to herself, "Where did I put the seating arrangements?" 

"Um," Sakura spoke up, tapping her teacher on the shoulder, "Excuse me-"

"Oh, good morning," the lady greeted, "You must be the new students. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, your History teacher. From now on, you'll address me as Kurenai-sensei. Now where did I put those seating arrangements…?"

The students stared at her in a weird way. She was too pre-occupied to notice the weird looks. Instead, she continued to dig in her desk drawers. Finally, with no avail, she stood up and practically beamed at her students.

"Everyone," she announced, "Since I seemed to have lost the schedule, you can choose where you sit today. This will be the only time you get your classes in private groups and the only time you get to choose where to sit. Usually your classes will be taken with a few other Genin squads and maybe even some Chuunin squads. Enjoy it while you can!"

The grumbling teens dispersed to find a seat. Naruto immediately grabbed Hinata to a seat next to his own. Sakura was about to do the same to Sasuke until she remembered his warning from the previous day. Sakura settled herself beside Hinata (Naruto was a bit upset to have someone else with him and _his_ Hinata-chan). Shino, Sasuke and Kiba settled themselves behind the blond boy and the two girls.

"Now that we're all settled in," Kurenai beamed, "Let's start off with a bit of an introduction. Let's start with the little blond boy in the front."

Naruto twitched, "What am I supposed to say?"

"Oh, just tell us about yourself," explained Kurenai, "Start with your name. Then tell us about what you like and dislike, etcetera."

"Um," Naruto pondered, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I come from a well-to-do family. My favourite food is ramen. My favourite type of ramen is…um…well I like all the flavours of ramen. I want to learn how to make really great ramen like the owner of my favourite restaurant. I dislike cold-hearted, stuck-up bastards who think they are better than everyone else," he shot a look at Sasuke, "I also dislike math because it makes my head hurt. Um, that's it."

"Eh, that was," Kurenai commented, "_Enlightening_…Next!"

"Ano," Hinata stumbled, "My n-name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like t-to hang out w-with my f-friends, p-press flowers and s-sing. I d-don't like to s-stare at p-people or b-be stared a-at. Well…"

"That was great," Kurenai encouraged, and then she turned to Sakura, "Your turn!"

"My name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura introduced herself; "I come from an average family. My interests are reading, shopping and…" she steals a glance at Sasuke, "Um…well, never mind. I dislike loud-mouths, ramen," Naruto looked scandalized at this point, "Because it's unhealthy and sports because it makes you sweaty."

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba continued right after Sakura, "I like dogs and I have my own pet dog. I also like steak, sports and cuddly toys," everyone gave him a weird look, "Did I say that out loud? Hehehe… I don't like cats, preppy cheerleaders, unless they're hot, or snobs."

"Hn," Sasuke sighed, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My father owns the Uchiha Corporation, so you can say that I'm extremely rich. I like tomatoes and training. I dislike far more things than I like. I especially dislike my brother (cough-jealous-cough) and fan girls. I also dislike loud-mouthed idiots," looks pointedly at Naruto, "That's all you need to know about my life."

Sakura was busy taking notes on Sasuke's introduction. It slightly unnerved Hinata and Naruto that Sakura was so obsessed with Sasuke that she's actually jotting down his every word. Talk about an undying devotion.

Kurenai looked at the last contender who seemed to have no intentions of introductions. Kurenai sighed and proceeded to the chalk board. Unfortunately for the students, Kurenai was not very good at writing on a chalkboard, which caused various bone-chilling screeching noises.

"AHHHH," screamed Naruto covering his own ears, with others also doing the latter.

"Hehe," Kurenai apologized, "Sorry about that. So today we're going to learn about feudal lords and castles. Now if you'll please come up a grab a textbook-"

"NO," screamed Kiba, "Kurenai-sensei can we please do something else? I hate history textbooks, they smell weird."

Kurenai had a malevolent grin on her face, "I thought you'll never ask. Okay everyone follow me to the home economics room. We're cooking!"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. No one actually like remembering dates that will never be used in their lifetime. They followed Kurenai out of the classroom, save one.

"But I liked History," muttered Shino under his breath, but he followed Kurenai out of the room soon after.

* * *

"So," Naruto asked contently, "What are we cooking today, sensei?" 

"I don't know," Kurenai admitted, "What do you want to cook?"

"RAMEN," exclaimed Naruto.

"Right," Kurenai said, "Any other ideas?"

"STEAK," yelled Kiba.

"Can w-we bake c-cookies?" asked Hinata.

"That's a great idea Hinata," Kurenai agreed, "Let's bake cookies!"

"Can we make ramen-flavoured cookies?" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Eew," Sakura told him, "That's disgusting. It's not healthy to be so obsessed with ramen; it's not even good for you."

"It's also not healthy to be so obsessed with Sasuke-teme," Naruto retorted, "We saw you taking notes on his self-introduction. Right, Hinata?"

Hinata tapped her index fingers together and mumbled, "Hai…"

Sakura turned red form embarrassment and anger. Sasuke took a step away from Sakura. Hinata was looking guiltily at the ground. Naruto was staring intently at Sakura with a tiny triumphant smirk on his face. Kiba looked at Sakura as if she had cat ears. Shino didn't care. Kurenai, sensing the tension, decided to step in (smart Kurenai).

"Umm," Kurenai tried to break the tension, "Let's pick up the pace. We're almost there."

The group picked up their pace. Sasuke increased his speed so he could be beside the teacher. He wanted to stay as far away from Sakura as possible. Sakura at the other end was vowing to make Naruto pay.

_You made Sasuke-kun scared of me. I will get revenge Naruto, just you wait. I might just ruin your cookies…hehehe…

* * *

_

Author's Note: Hm, I need more research on the character's personalities and interests. If I've made any mistakes, please correct me. The next chappie will be part of a two part! Please leave a review OR a **constructive** flame. Until then, ciao! 


	11. Cookies: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: This is afast update (Ihave out-done myself) because I will not be able to update until theend of next week. I am very upset that I only received one review for the last chapter -sobs-. Thank you, though,to the person who did review -gives them cookies-. I hope this chapter keeps you busy enough to wait for my next update. Enjoy!

* * *

The home economics room was quite clean. Actually it was sparkling white (much like Lee's teeth, but not as blinding). The first thing the young ninjas found, though, was that the room was already occupied by Tenten, Lee, Ino, Chouji, Neji and Shikamaru with their sensei(1).

"Oh," said a silver haired man who was accompanying Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, "More company…just joyous."

"Shut up, Hatake," Kurenai shot, "This room is not reserved."

"Just drop it Kakashi," said the dark haired man next to him, "You can't win a fight against Kurenai."

"Side with your girlfriend then Asuma," Kakashi snickered, "We all know that Kurenai and you were-"

Kakashi stopped right there because, one, there were underage teens in the vicinity (never stopped him from reading Icha Icha Paradise in front of his subordinates), two, Asuma was giving him the 'better-watch-out' look and most importantly three, Kurenai was staring at him with a killing intent, complete with a raging death aura.

"…Um," Kakashi sweated, "Never mind…"

However, 'never mind' sounded like a very interesting story to the rest of the shinobi, so Naruto _insisted_, "C'mon Kakashi-sensei, tell us….please."

"Come to my room after school today and I'll tell you," he mouthed to the young ninjas.

Kurenai was just about to kill Kakashi when Sakura said, "Um…Kurenai-sensei, can we start baking cookies now?"

"Of course," replied Kurenai, concealing her anger, "Pair up and go to an oven. I'll distribute the recipe and ingredients."

"May we also bake cookies?" asked Ino sweetly.

Kurenai looked at Kakashi who gave her a nod in return, "Of course you may…um…"

"Ino," Ino introduced, "Yamanaka Ino. And the over-weight guy is Akimichi Chouji and the pineapple-head is Nara Shikamaru."

The introductions earned her a stare from both of her team mates. Chouji mouthed something along the lines of being 'pleasantly plump' and Shikamaru grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'troublesome women'.

Kurenai looked at Asuma's group, "Would you guys like to bake as well?"

Neji just shrugged. Tenten looked at Asuma as if seeking permission. Lee was ecstatic as usual, jumping around, making a fool of himself. Asuma looked at the trio of troubled teens and decided it'd be better just to hand the job of taking care of them to someone else.

"Kurenai," Asuma sighed, "I'm sure they'll be delighted to join your cooking class."

"Great," Kurenai beamed, "Now there's an even number of people."

* * *

Hinata and Naruto 

Naruto looked at the recipe, "It doesn't tell you how to make ramen flavoured cookies. I guess we'll have to improvise…"

Hinata who was still basking in the joy of getting to spend time with Naruto did not hear his comment but merely nodded her head.

"Okay," Naruto smiled, "I'll go get the ingredients. Is it okay if you preset the oven, Hinata-chan?"

"Gomen," Hinata apologized, "What d-did you s-say, Naruto-kun?"

"It's okay," Naruto reassured, "Just pre-heat the oven and prepare the cookie sheet, okay?"

"Hai," Hinata replied as she went to work.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura 

How he got stuck with this fan girl of his was beyond him. He took an extra precaution to keep away from her when walking yet here he was, cooking with her. He blamed it on the teacher.

Flashback

"_Since you two aren't getting along too well," Kurenai told the pink haired girl and the Uchiha, "I want you two to work together on this assignment."_

_The Uchiha looked aghast at his newly appointed home economics teacher. Does she know how treacherous it was to be chased by hordes of girls everyday? Apparently not…_

End Flashback

"Um, Sasuke-kun," Sakura tried to talk to the Uchiha, "We might as well start. I'll go get the ingredients, okay? When I'm gone can you please set up the rest of the equipment?"

Sakura made it sound like a delicate science experiment (which it wasn't) but it still did not crack the icy exterior (perhaps even the interior) of the stoic Uchiha boy. He just inclined his head a bit to show that he had heard.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru 

Ino was really pissed off. She had looked around the room for a partner but to her surprise no one suitable was left. Sakura and Sasuke had been dragged off by their teacher. Naruto and Hinata have already decided to be partners. Tenten didn't seem to care. Kiba (aka dog-boy), in Ino's opinion, had bad hygiene which would equal nasty cookies. Freaky sunglasses-boy was definitely not an option. Lee (aka Fuzzy-Eyebrows) was just too weird. She had tried asking Neji but all she got was a cold glare. Chouji would've eaten the whole batch before it was even cooked so that left her with only one other option.

And that's why she's standing next to a lazy genius at this moment.

"Ugh," Ino complained, "Will you do something?"

"Tch," Shikamaru drawled, "It's too troublesome…"

"Well you better do something," Ino threatened, "Or I'll show everyone the picture I took at that Halloween party when we were nine."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"I would if you don't do something."

"Troublesome woman," muttered Shikamaru, "I'll go get the ingredients."

Ino watched the trudging form with a smirk on her face, "How I love blackmail."

* * *

Tenten, Lee and Neji 

Tenten sighed. She watched her other two comrades, irritated at their behaviour. Lee was wasting his energy, bouncing around while Neji just slouched himself against the counter. They were getting nowhere.

Deciding to take charge, Tenten said to Lee, "Lee, can you please go get the ingredients we need? Here take the recipe."

"OF COURSE," Lee exclaimed, grabbing the recipe, "BY THE FIRE OF MY YOUTH, I HALL RETRIEVE THE INGREDIENTS!"

"Thanks Lee," Tenten said.

As soon as Lee bounded off, Tenten turned to face Neji, "I'm glad that Kurenai-sensei was nice enough to let us remain in our squad but you really should start working."

"I don't see you working," Neji deadpanned.

Tenten fumed, "I would be working if you weren't on the counter."

"Whatever…"

"Move."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Say it nicely."

"Fine," Tenten said, "Please move your ass out of my way."

"That's not 'nicely', Tenten," Neji told her.

Truth to be told, Neji was having fun watching her boil in anger. It gave him a kind of satisfaction that he can provoke people and make them furious. It was kind of sadistic if you think about it though. But Neji didn't care.

"Please move," Tenten repeated in a falsely sweet voice.

"That wasn't sincere," he noted.

Tenten growled. This was going to take a while. She'll have to do her best to keep herself from starting a fight with him. She was not worried about herself getting hurt, oh no, she was scared for Neji.

* * *

(1)There are no 's' in the plural of Japenese nouns _unless_ the nouns have been adapted (e.g. ninjas) into english. In this case, I meant to say there were more than one sensei.

Author's Note: Pretty pleased with the way this chapter turned out. I've always kind of sided withthe Asuma and Kurenai pairing (please don't kill me KakaKure fans). As you probably know (if you read the beginning note), I will not be updating until the end of next week. _However_, if I receive **35 or more reviews on this fic**, **_I will update again by the end of this week_**. Review please!


	12. Cookies: Part 2

Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own Naruto. -tear-

Author's Note: Happiness. I have to say that you guys made me really happy. I didn't think that I would reach over thirty reviews so I am very pleased. Hm, you guys deserve a treat..._so_ I'm making an omake chapter (otherwise known as a filler) somewhere in the near future. Yippee!

This chapter is the continuation of the last one. I'm sorry to all of you who wanted to see what Tenten would do to Neji if he didn't 'move his ass'. It could be the omake I'm making though. Send in ideas for the omake, upcoming chapters in your reviews or just comment on this series. Reviews are very motivational... Well, enjoy!

**Warning:** A bad attempt at writing light romance (NejiTen) and OOCness (Sasuke, Neji, Shino...it's always the stoic people).

* * *

The naïve ninjas continued on their cooking frenzy, completely unaware of the catastrophe that was about to happen in this seemingly serene room. It all started with a little mishap with Naruto and Hinata's cookie dough.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata 

"Um," Hinata read, "Add s-sugar, eggs and m-milk to the flour. Beat with an e-electric beater on m-medium."

"Okay," Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

Hinata measured and poured the sugar into the bowl. She also did the same for the milk. Then she whisked two eggs and added them to the mixture as well. She looked over at Naruto who was figuring out how to use the electric beater.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata offered, "Would you l-like some h-help?"

"No," Naruto replied cheerily, taking the bowl from Hinata, "You've done enough Hinata-chan. I'll mix it."

Unfortunately for the couple, Naruto had accidentally set the beater on 'overdrive'. The would-be dough splattered across Naruto's front and into Hinata's hair. But the assault doesn't stop there; pieces of the now dough-like substance flew across the room splattering on many, not-so-pleased people. Good thing Kurenai wasn't in the room at that time (who knows where she was).

"Uh-oh," Naruto said, looking at the pissed faces.

* * *

Neji, Tenten and Lee 

Their group had actually proceeded the fastest, mostly because of Tenten's constant nagging and Lee's enthusiastic nature. Neji's genius was also a good factor of the trio. They've already gotten the dough rolled out and were proceeding to cut out shapes with the cookie-cutters. To be exact, Tenten was going to cut out the shapes since Lee was too busy with his 'good-guy' pose and Neji refused to be seen using a cookie-cutter.

Suddenly a gooey substance landed on Tenten's shirt and Neji's hair. It was like runny dough (which it was). They simultaneously turned towards the source of the mess. They immediately saw Naruto holding a madly whirling electric beater, sending chunks of dough flying everywhere.

Unfortunately for Neji, the moment he turned around, another chunk of dough hit him squarely in the face. Tenten couldn't hold back her laughter so she broke into a fit of giggles. The Hyuuga looked pissed.

Neji picked up some of the gunk that fell on to the ground and threw it at Tenten. It hit her in the face and Neji smirked triumphantly. Tenten also gathered up some gunk and hurled it at Neji but Neji dodged. It ended up hitting Kiba in the head instead.

* * *

Kiba, Chouji and Shino (Bachelor Club) 

Since the others already chose their partners, the three boys became a group. They were surprised at Chouji's amazing culinary skills. Hell, they were already finished mixing their dough and it looked just like the picture on the recipe sheet.

Kiba grinned proudly at how well the group is progressing. He stuck out his tongue at the other groups and got hit in the head by a god of gunk, courtesy of Tenten (not for vengeance though). Kiba growled and looked around.

He randomly hurled a handful of the dough, he worked so hard to make, in a random direction and managed to hit Sasuke. Sasuke turned around, his sharingan alit.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke 

Sakura hummed happily as she mixed the batter with a wooden spoon. Sasuke was staring out the window in a bored fashion. He was just about to ask Sakura to cease her annoying humming when a sticky projectile hit him on the back. He angrily turned around, unaware at the fact that he had activated his bloodline.

"Who the hell threw that," he demanded loudly.

The rest of the room fell silent as all gazes travelled to Naruto who shook his head. Sasuke glared at the blond boy. Let the war begin.

* * *

The room was full of screaming and yelling. Batter and dough were sailing through the air, occasionally hitting the intended targets. 

Hinata and Neji both had their byakugan activated. Sasuke also had his bloodline limit activated. Shino was using his bugs to devour whatever was sailing his way. Shikamaru was trying to hold the flying batter in the air using his Shadow Bind technique. Ino was trying to possess as many people as she can and made them throw the batter at whomever she desired. Tenten was deflecting the incoming batter and what-not with a kunai she seemed to have produced out of thin air. Sakura was hiding behind a counter. Lee was trying to save his group's precious dough. Kiba and Chouji were eating the flying gunk. Naruto was still trying to get the beater under control.

Most of their efforts were in vain. The bloodline limits and jutsu were pretty much useless. Eating it gave the consumers immense stomach pain. The only truly successful people were Tenten (managed to deflect all incoming gunk), Sakura (successfully hid), Shino (fast bugs), Lee (saved the dough with his ungodly speed) and Naruto (finally turned off the electric beater).

Finally Sakura couldn't take hiding behind a counter anymore and screamed, "YOU GUYS BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW!"

The ninjas grumbled and started to clean up the mess. The floor was covered in batter and was a bit slippery; that's how accidents happen…

Neji and Tenten were picking their way through the debris…uh…mess while Lee was saying something oddly like 'my precious'. Now, Tenten and Neji were very careful people but sometimes they also have their embarrassing moments. This was one of the times.

Kiba, who had just found out that Tenten, was the one who hit him in the first place, marched angrily over to the trio (Lee, Neji and Tenten). He _accidentally_ bumped into Neji, causing the Hyuuga to fall on top of Tenten.

Now this was a very awkward situation for both Neji and Tenten. They had a right mind to torture Kiba in ways that cannot be mentioned in a T-rated fan fiction. Despite their outer anger, they found themselves slightly enjoying the close proximity (A/N: Neji and Tenten, you yaoi obsessed people, NOT Neji and Kiba). Of course their composure came back in the matter of seconds.

"Get off me," Tenten screeched, trying to push the Hyuuga boy off, "PERVERT!"

"Hn," Neji stared at her, pulling himself up.

"Um," Kiba fidgeted, "I'm sorry?"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Tenten said while pulling out a kunai.

"Kiba," Neji deadpanned, "Run or you might just get maimed."

Kiba opted for running away, screaming 'bloody murder'. Tenten and Neji soon took off after the fleeing dog-loving boy. The rest of the group watched the helpless boy flee for his life before turning to Naruto.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"You're the whole reason this fiasco started," hissed Sakura.

"Now run," Sasuke told the blond boy as he activated the sharingan.

Naruto's fate was similar to Kiba's, only there were more people after the blond boy's ass. The only one left in the room were Hinata and Lee. Lee was happily baking cookies since his group's dough was still untouched. Hinata silently prayed that Naruto was not going to be _too_ badly injured.

* * *

Author's Note: NejiTen! Yay! I don't know if that scene counted as NejiTen but I'm very proud of myself. I am very bad at writing romance (please forgive me). NejiTen is one of my fave pairings and I'm not sure that I've done it justice. Oh well, I hoped that those who requested NejiTen enjoyed it. I'm also unsure about Shikamaru and Ino's techniques. I haven't really researched much on their fighting styles. I'll have to say the same for Shino. Hm, if I made a mistake or mis-used their techniques, let me know so I can fix it. Anyways, what else can I say but...**review**. Those who reviewed made me very happy. 


	13. Dishes, Cookies, Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the cookies are mine. Mine I say! Away, cookie-stealers!

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They make me so happy that I will share my cookies with all you reviwers! Ok...maybe not happy enough to share my cookies but happy enough to give hugs. This chapter is kind of kunoichi (Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten) centric. Not to worry, our favourite shinobi will have their share of the spotlight in the next chapter. Well, enjoy!

**Warning:** Bad sense of irony, humor, perversity (Is that even a word?) and drama. Slightly OOC.

* * *

After a bloody pile, that once was Kiba and Naruto, was dragged back into the room by a pissed looking Kurenai, the students were gathered around a relatively clean counter. The female teacher's mood did not improve after seeing the state of the classroom. She glared at each of the students individually, as if deciding a suitable punishment.

Ironically enough, she was deciding a punishment which she was not ashamed to announce, "Since you have decided to waste the provided food, I'll sentence you to eat whatever you cooked this class, even if you haven't cooked anything. You are also not allowed to share with other groups, so no taking advantage of those who actually worked. But before you eat, I want this room spotless! Get to it!"

The students scrambled to clean up the room. Some grabbed mops and buckets while others grabbed brooms and dustpans. The remaining people started to clear the dishes. Since the males were such chauvinists, the made the girls do the 'light work', in this case, washing the dishes. This earned them a death glare from Tenten.

"C'mon Tenten," Ino pleaded as she started to wash the dishes, "It's not like we want more work."

"It's the way they say it that angers me," Tenten told her as she rinsed of the scum from the bowls, "They think that just because that we're girls, we can't handle the big jobs."

"Tenten's right," Sakura agreed as she washed the utensils, "They think that their so much better. Even though I admire Sasuke, he's such a jerk! He thinks he's too good for everything!"

"Ano…," Hinata joined in, "Not a-all the b-boys are l-like that…"

"Aw," Ino said as she passed a clean dish to Hinata, "You don't have to stick up for Naruto, Hinata. Here's another dish to dry."

"You k-know," Hinata stuttered, almost dropping the dish.

"Duh," Sakura smiled, "You guys are so obvious. You like him, he likes you; everyone can see that. By the way, you guys look adorable together!"

"Speaking of _together_," Ino grinned slyly at Tenten, "Why was Neji on top of you?"

"When did that happen?" Tenten asked innocently.

"Don't pretend you don't know," Sakura continued from where Ino left off, "Right after the mega food fight ended and we were sort of picking up the mess."

Of course Tenten knew; she just didn't know that the others knew, nevertheless she answered simply, "That idiot Kiba pushed Neji into me and we fell."

"You're not fooling anyone," Ino told her, "We all know that you _enjoyed_ it."

"Ew," Tenten gagged, "That sounded so wrong, Ino."

"But you got my point."

"For your information, I was disgusted. Didn't you hear me yell 'PERVERT'?"

"But you _secretly_ enjoyed it."

"If I _did_ 'secretly enjoy' it, would Kiba be in the state he's in right now?" Tenten demanded, slightly irritated and embarrassed but managed to keep a calm façade.

"Uh…" Ino was at a loss of words, "Point taken."

"Good," Tenten replied as she got back to cleaning dishes.

_Did I actually enjoy his warmth? No, of course not! Bad Tenten, don't let a boy get the better of you. But his eyes were so sexy…ah, stupid, stupid thoughts, MUST CONCENTRATE ON DISHES. _

Unfortunately, Tenten was concentrating _too_ hard on washing the bowl. She was scrubbing with so much power that the bowl cracked in half. The others turned to look at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Um," Kurenai cleared her throat, "I think it's time for a break. Take out your cookies and enjoy…since that will be the only thing you'd have for lunch…hahaha!"

Everyone grumbled and sat around a big table. Lee, who has been able to save his group's hard work, had produced a plate of delicious vanilla bean cookies. Tenten immediately grabbed one and started munching.

"Mm," Tenten complimented, "These are great, Lee."

"THANK YOU," Lee beamed, "BUT YOU AND NEJI ALSO HELPED. THIS IS THE PRODUCE OF THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"Uh," Tenten said awkwardly, sweat-dropping, "Yeah, what you said…"

"Hn," Neji grunted as he too indulged into a cookie.

The rest of the group looked longingly at the plate of cookies. Since Kurenai was still in to room, they weren't able to bribe, steal or plead for a cookie. Sakura was the first to notice there was a small bowl of batter left untouched on the counter. She tapped Ino on the shoulder.

"There's still some batter left over on the counter," Sakura whispered to Ino, "Tell Hinata while I ask if I can use the batter."

Ino nodded and passed the message on to Hinata while Sakura went over to Kurenai and asked for permission to use the left over batter. Kurenai who was surprised at the young kunoichi's keen eye, nodded.

The three girls proceeded to the counter and started to knead the batter into dough, followed by all the other steps needed to complete those mouth-watering cookies. Too bad the boys still haven't noticed.

_

* * *

Ding! _

The cookies' chocolate chip aroma filled the air as Kiba and Naruto started drooling. The unfed boys turned to see Ino producing a tray full of chocolate chip cookies. Ino playfully stuck her tongue out at the drooling boys.

The poor blond boy had tears in the corners of his eyes as he watched the girls eat up the treats that came from the oven. Then he turned his head towards Neji, Lee and Tenten, looking longingly at the last cookie on the plate. Just then, Tenten picked it up and started nibbling on it.

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, he screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone watched him hungrily eye Tenten, or more specifically the cookie on her hand. Kiba had perverted thoughts running through his head. Chouji was drooling over the three girls and their cookies, mostly the cookies. Shikamaru woke up from his nap. Lee 'pinged' his teeth for no reason. Sasuke was eyeing Naruto warily. Hinata, who had thought that Naruto liked her (which he does), was on the verge of tears because she thinks that Naruto now prefers Tenten (she, like the others didn't know that Naruto was staring at the cookie not Tenten). Neji twitched angrily, though he didn't know why (cough-jealous-cough). There was an awkward silence.

"Naruto," Tenten demanded, breaking the silence, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"COOKIE," yelled Naruto.

Tenten popped the cookie in her mouth and the rest of the people sweat-dropped seeing Naruto's pained expression as the cookie got devoured. Hinata breathed an inaudible sigh of relieve.

_So, Naruto-kun doesn't like Tenten-chan after all. Arigatou, Kami-sama…_

Kurenai watched as the drama unfolded. This was even better than that soap opera she watched last week. She wondered if Jiraiya-sama, the principal (oh, gasp…), would let her direct a little soap of her own using these shinobi. Knowing Jiraiya, she was almost certain that _Operation: Teen Drama_ was a go.

* * *

Author's Note: Hahaha...I had so much fun torturing the boys. Poor Rookie Nine (excluding the females). I chose Jiraiya for the role of principal because it'll help move the plot on. Plus, almost every other high-school fic I've read so far has Tsunade as principal so I thought that this would be a nice change. By the way, I never intended to portray NaruTen; I just thought that Naruto would look adorable, drooling over a coookie. It's still NaruHina. Leave a review please. See you all next time! 


	14. Meet Your Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Eheheheh...How should I put this? I've made a stupid mistake and uploaded chapter 15 as chapter 14. Yeah, that's about what happened. This is the actual chapter 14. Sorry about the confusion. I hope this chapter answers some of the questions you had for the 'mistaken' chapter 14. Enjoy.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was fairly quiet with the occasional 'ow' from, Naruto and Kiba echoing through the halls. The first years were to meet their squads' sensei at the front of the school. Unfortunately, it was quite a hot day.

"Ugh," Kiba complained, "I'm boiling."

"You wouldn't be if weren't wearing a f– truck goes by –ing fur coat, stupid," Ino snapped, in a bad mood.

Kiba whimpered and recoiled. The rest of the guys made a mental note to avoid Ino. Neji hung on the steps, once again meditating. Sasuke was skipping around picking flowers –um, I mean brooding on the steps– yeah, let's go with that. Naruto and Kiba were trying to fan themselves with their hands which only made them sweat more. Shino was checking out a ladybug (A/N: no pun intended). Shikamaru was lying on the grass, watching clouds. Chouji was munching chips and Lee was, well, being Lee.

The girls, however, were lounging under a big tree. It was cool and shady, much better than the front steps. Tenten was sharpening her kunai and metal senbon. Sakura was reading a medicinal journal. Ino was checking her complexion in a compact mirror. Hinata was twiddling her fingers while stealing glances at Naruto.

A sudden 'poof' alerted the hormonally-challenged teens of another presence; a few other presences to be exact. There was Kakashi from language class, Kurenai from history (also the Home Ec. teacher), Asuma, who taught math and a guy clad in green spandex that looked like Lee.

"HELLO YOUTHFUL STUDENTS," announced the green-spandex clad teacher, "IT IS I, MAITO GAI –"

"Gai," Kakashi commented lazily, "We're not filming some corny superhero movie."

"OH," Gai shouted, "YOU ARE VERY HIP MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI!"

"Ahem," Sakura cleared her throat.

"Oh," Kurenai said, "We are your squads' supervisors. Each of us will be assigned to a squad. Um, to make it fair, we'll pick names out of a hat and the Hyuuga aren't allowed to participate in the name drawing because they can see through the hat with their byakugan."

Asuma produced a hat out of no where and Gai handed him the paper. Sakura stepped up and drew Kakashi's name. Kiba had successfully managed to pick a name out of the hat (he was unsure of which piece of paper to pick, so he fumbled around until Kurenai smacked him on the head). Ino managed to draw Asuma's name, much to her relieve. But that meant that…

"NO," screamed Tenten, "One thick-browed freak is enough! I demand a re-draw!"

Neji silently agreed. Being stuck with Lee was bad enough; he didn't need another overly-enthusiastic youth-freak on his squad. He didn't know how long his sanity would last in this situation.

"Tough luck," Ino stuck her tongue out.

"Too bad," Sakura mimicked Ino's actions.

"Umm," Hinata stammered, looked at Kiba frantically shaking his head, "Gomen, Tenten-chan…"

With Hinata's apology, the other three groups bounded off; far away from the damned group. They all prayed for Tenten and Neji's sanity. Secretly, they were all glad to have the sensei they have.

* * *

Neji and Tenten took a mad dash for the woods that were surrounding the training grounds. What they didn't expect, though, was Gai's breakneck speed. Hell, his speed was even faster than 'breakneck'. The green clad man hopped in front of the two and grinned a blinding white smile.

"YOUR YOUTHFUL FIRE BURNS BRIGHT," Gai cheered, "LET US RUN AROUND CAMPUS 300 TIMES. AND IF WE CAN'T DO THAT, WE'LL DO 500 PUSHUPS."

"Gai-sensei," Lee, who had just jumped into the scene, "You are the greatest! I want to be just like you."

_Woah…the other guy was so loud that Lee's talking seemed normal_, thought Neji and Tenten simultaneously (A/N: freaky…).

_Lee's already the near-to-exact replica of this man_, thought Neji and Tenten, yet again, simultaneously (A/N: freakier…).

"YOU ARE A YOUTHFUL SOUL," Gai boomed, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Lee," said Lee cheerfully, "And that's Neji and Tenten."

"Alright Tenten," Gai told Neji, "You shall start off the run and we will follow your lead."

"I'm Neji," seethed Neji, "That girl's Tenten."

"OF COURSE," Gai resumed his booming, "THAT'S WHAT I MEANT –Ugh, what is your name again?"

"Neji," the prodigy nearly hissed.

"RIGHT," Gai laughed nervously, "I KNEW YOU WERE NEJI ALL ALONG! HAHAHAHA…"

Neji and Tenten sweat-dropped, what had they done to deserve this kind of torture? Sure, Neji had been intimidating Hinata all her life (since it started when Hinata was one year old and Neji was two) and Tenten's been breaking school rules (concerning weapons) since grade one, but nothing that horrible that could've condemned them to this hell. Woe is them…

"HURRY UP," called Gai who was already starting the laps with Lee, "THE POWER OF YOUTH WAITS FOR NO ONE!"

Tenten gathered up her thoughts and sighed. She shot a glance at Neji who nodded and they too sped off to join their…ahem…rather 'interesting' sensei.

* * *

"Ow," Tenten mumbled, "My legs are killing me…"

"Who knew campus was so big," agreed Neji.

Tenten looked at him as if he had purple polka-dots all over his face. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were wide.

"What," Neji asked, quite irritated.

"That's the most you've ever said since you came here," Tenten laughed, "This was your first attempt at a conversation."

"Hn."

"Well, I guess this sort of thing happens once in a blue moon," Tenten sighed.

"THERE'S GOING TO BE A BLUE MOON TONIGHT?" asked Lee excitedly.

"Uh," Tenten tried hard not to sweat-drop, "It was just an expression."

"Oh," Lee said as he went back to beating up a log (where he gets his energy, we'll never know).

"I HAVE BAD NEWS MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS," Gai yelled, "I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TRAIN YOU FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS BECAUSE OF A YOUTHFUL MISSION! BUT YOU MUST KEEP FAITH AND –"

"Gai-sensei," cried Lee, "WE'LL MISS YOU."

"LEE," cried Gai, streams of tears rolling down his cheeks, "I'LL MISS YOU TOO!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They hugged and a sunset appeared in the background. Tenten and Neji face-faulted, oh the money people will give to see the Hyuuga prodigy face-fault.

_That was a new development…so freaky_, thought Tenten, her left eye twitching slightly.

_I have to talk to father about this…maybe he can get me out of this nuthouse_, thought Neji, his mouth in sort of a 'WTF?' fashion.

Then their brains registered what their sensei had said. He wasn't going to be here for the next to week. A smile bloomed on Tenten's face as she silently thanked god. Neji's mouth turned up to a slight smirk. The two of them left the training grounds quite happily; the saying was true, every cloud had a silver lining.

"HEY," Lee called, "WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

Author's Note: I introduced Gai-sensei to put a little more comedy in this story (though I'm not sure that it worked). Please don't take thisas character bashing; I really do love Gai-sensei and Lee's insanity..er, enthusiasm.I gave a glimpse of Neji and Tenten'sinside thoughts in this chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and feel free to comment on my stupid mistake -smacks self-. I really hope that the out-of-order update didn't cause any confusions. 


	15. Interesting Conversations Over Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Wondering why I haven't updated lately? You're probably not wondering... Anyways, I was hoping for more than **two** reviews but I guess that's better than none.I'm putting this story on **hiatus** for a while. The first reason is that I've lost my muse and it'll take a while to get it back. The second reason is that I'm moving and need to get things organized so expect an update in early July. I would like to get about five or more reviews for this chapter. Okay so here's the deal: **Five or more reviews and I'll update. **Enjoy the chapter for now.

**Important Notice:** I have made a mistake in the chapter arrangement. This is chapter 15 not 14. The update (otherwise known as correction) is chapter 14: _Meet Your Sensei_. Sorry for the inconvenience. Feel free to berate me on the behalf on my stupidity in a review.

**Warning:** Slightly perverse situations.

* * *

The dinner hall was fairly empty by the time Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji got there. Their sensei thought keeping them late was a great idea. It didn't turn out so great when Chouji and Naruto got so hungry that they started to attack their sensei. Kurenai was lucky to remain unharmed. The shinobi were finally dispatched to dinner. 

"Yeah," Naruto cheered, "Time to eat!"

The young ninjas grumbled and settled themselves at a large table. The girls were at one end, gossiping while the boys ate in silence at the other end. Kiba and Akamaru were straining to hear the girls talk.

"So," Ino asked, "How was your team?"

"Oh," Sakura groaned, "I screwed up so badly on our first exercise. Sasuke was the only one who didn't mess up."

"Oh, that stinks," Ino winced slightly.

Unfortunately for them, Kiba had only heard the words 'I screwed' and 'Sasuke' from Sakura's monologue. He gasped dramatically and pointed a finger at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh my god," Kiba yelled, "Sakura and Sasuke did _it_!"

"Did what?" asked a very confused Chouji.

"Sasuke and Sakura had S-E-X with each other," yelled Kiba.

A gasp could be heard from the doorway. The occupants of the table turned to see Lee, Tenten and Neji standing at the door. Tenten had a mixed look of disgust, disbelief and 'I-am-definitely-blackmailing-Uchiha'. Lee was looking happy and shocked at the same time. Neji was smirking at the Uchiha heir.

"Tell me I didn't hear what I thought I heard," Tenten gasped.

"You didn't," Sasuke deadpanned, still blushing a little from Kiba's 'announcement'.

"Yeah, Tenten-chan," Sakura, who had finally gathered her wits, pleaded, "Listen to him. Kiba was eavesdropping," she shot Kiba a dirty look, "On my conversation with Ino. He only got parts of our conversation. What I actually said was 'I screwed up so badly on our first exercise. Sasuke was the only one who didn't mess up'."

"Oh," Tenten looked slightly crestfallen to learn that her blackmail material was gone, "Well it's good to know that you're all still virgins."

"Eh," Sasuke blushed (queue fan girls), "Yeah, let's go with that…"

"Ah," Naruto gasped, "You haven't already done _it_, have you?"

"No, no," Sasuke was now pretty flustered, "I just don't know what that word means, okay?"

Everyone looked at him for a full moment then burst out laughing. Naruto and Kiba were howling with laughter. Ino and Sakura were giggling loudly. Hinata giggled slightly as well. Shikamaru and Chouji both were chuckling. Neji and Shino snickered, somewhat. Tenten was laughing so hard that she was almost in tears. Lee flashed Sasuke a big grin. Sasuke looked a bit miffed.

"You're what," Tenten said after she had calmed down somewhat, "Fourteen already? Don't tell me you haven't been given the talk."

"Hmph," Sasuke glared at her angrily.

"Anyways," Ino continued after Tenten, "Being a virgin means that you haven't had sex yet. You should already know this."

"Let's d-drop the subject," Hinata timidly suggested, "I t-think w-we s-should l-leave Sasuke-san alone. He d-doesn't look p-pleased."

"Okay," Naruto said, turning to Sasuke, "I'll do this as a favour for Hinata. You should thank her Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"So what did your sensei do, Tenten-chan?" Ino asked.

"Make us run around campus a few hundred times," Tenten replied nonchalantly, "He's going to be gone for the next two weeks though."

"Cool," Ino and Sakura chirped, "It's like a two week vacation. You're so lucky. What are you going to do? Shopping? Tanning? Relaxing?"

"Training," Tenten smiled brightly.

"What?" Ino and Sakura looked at the older girl in surprise.

"I'm going to practice my taijutsu," Tenten continued, "And Lee's going to help me. I was wondering if Kurenai-sensei will help me brush up my genjutsu and if Kakashi-sensei will help me with my ninjutsu."

"Well," Ino said, once she recovered from her initial shock, "Seems that you've had everything all planned out."

"You'll be, like, touring with our squads," said Sakura, 'That's so cool."

"Yeah," Tenten agreed.

Unbeknownst, to the girls, the boys were having their own discussion about what Tenten had said. The Uchiha boy was oddly smirking broadly. Neji raised an eyebrow at Sasuke causing Sasuke's smirk to broaden.

"What the hell, Uchiha," Neji asked, irritated.

"Your girlfriend's one of a kind," Sasuke noted.

"She not my girlfriend," Neji replied calmly.

"Then how do you explain the time when you were on top of her," Kiba insisted.

"You pushed me on top of her, you idiot," Neji retorted.

"Oh, right," Kiba remembered, blushing from embarrassment.

"Maybe we should talk about why you were f-Akamaru barks-ing that pink haired girl," Neji pointed out.

"We already denied it," Sasuke said, "Kiba was the one who misheard the statement."

"Hey," Kiba defended, "Why is everything blamed on me?"

"You're in denial," Neji smirked, "You said so yourself."

_Damn, he's right. I did say that _we_ denied it_, thought Sasuke.

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted.

"Back to the topic," Naruto pointed out, "Tenten's obsession with training."

"It's not weird," Shikamaru told them, "She just wants to get stronger…so troublesome. She doesn't like being over-powered by the male population…hmm."

"But look at the other girls," Kiba countered, "They are all so happy with shopping, makeup and all that crap."

"I don't see anything wrong with training," Sasuke noted.

"Neither do I," Neji agreed.

"I want to get stronger," Naruto said, "I'm going to be a legendary ninja, believe it!"

"The point is," Shikamaru continued his analysis, "You three are male and she's female. We have to look at this differently."

"Eh?" asked Naruto and Kiba, clearly confused.

"Never mind," Shikamaru sighed, "So troublesome…"

"Maybe she's a tomboy," Chouji suggested.

"That'll be the most probable case," Shikamaru nodded, "Next would be that she was a very strong feminist…this is so troublesome."

"Why are we talking about Tenten?" asked Lee.

"I don't know," said Chouji and the rest of the boys shrugged, "Asked whoever brought it up."

"That'd be Uchiha," Neji pointed helpfully.

The young boy shrugged, "I just wanted to see Neji's reaction when I said Tenten was his girlfriend. Indifference was not the reaction I thought I'd get, though."

"What'd you expect?" Neji asked arrogantly.

Before Sasuke had a chance to retort, the cook at the dinner hall called to them, "It's time to get back to the dorms. We're closing soon."

The teenagers cleared their trays and shuffled out the door. It had been a long day and they were all eager to see their beds again. Tomorrow was going a tiring day for most of the trudging students.

* * *

Author's Note: So much for superior dog-hearing, Kiba proved it otherwise. Okay, did you guys like the attempt at hinting SasuSaku and NejiTen? I know I did a bad job on the hints and what-nots. I'm just too tired to edit right now... maybe later. Hm, this was kinda a plotless chapter. I used this to explore the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke. It was also used to see the guys point of view on the girls (I think I'll do another chapter centering another kunoichi since this was sort of Tenten-centric). I would also like to know what you guys thought about how I made Sasuke a bit naïve. So yeah... Uh, reviews please! 


	16. Kakashi's Language Class

Disclaimer: Do _you_ think I own Naruto? If I did, Kyuubi would be a cute, cuddly fox that everyone loves.

Author's Note: This is a relatively fast update. I wanted to make it up to you guys for messing up the last two updates. So here it is. Lots of Kakashi because he is **sexy **(sorry, just had to say that). Cheesy intro to this chapter. I might change it in the future. Please review, I spent **a lot** of time researching _Romeo and Juliet_ for this chapter. Enjoy.

**Warning: **Slight perversion (What did you expect? There's got to be some perversion when Kakashi is involved!).

* * *

Kakashi's class is a far cry from normal. From the rumours around campus, one would think that it was more of a zoo than a classroom. Chaos and havoc were everyday occurrences. Not that the perverted teacher does anything about it. It was the perfect cover for his perverted reading. Our twelve innocent heroes and heroines are about to find out exactly what goes on in there. Be brave…

* * *

Sakura sat at the same desk as Ino and Hinata. It was a perk of having Kakashi as your teacher; you get to sit wherever you want and he doesn't care. The pink haired girl glanced guiltily at Tenten who had been forced to sit with Kiba and Naruto. Tenten wasn't exactly forced to sit with the two loud-mouths. No, those two just decided that the seats next to her were very…um…special. Even though there were two seats, the two idiots thought it'd be a good idea to fight over the seat on the right of Tenten. 

"I want that seat," called Naruto.

"It's mine," yelled Kiba.

"Uh-uh," Naruto shook his head, "I saw it first!"

"I saw it way before you did," cried Kiba, "Right, Akamaru?"

"Woof, woof!"

"See, Akamaru agrees!"

"It's a stinking dog, you idiot!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

Kiba was just about to punch Naruto when a couple of shuriken pinned him to one chair and a couple of metal senbon knocked Naruto into another. In between the two noisy shinobi stood one pissed-off looking weapons mistress.

"SHUT UP," Tenten screamed.

Naruto and Kiba nodded meekly as Akamaru started to whine. Tenten, apparently satisfied, withdrew her weapons from the chair and returned to her seat. The rest of the class gaped. Just then, the door slid open.

"Good morning," a silver haired man greeted, "What did I miss?"

"YOU'RE LATE," screeched most of the class.

"Well, I got lost on the road of life and –"Kakashi started.

"Save the excuses for someone who cares," shouted a dark haired boy from the back.

"Now, now," Kakashi mockingly reprimanded, "That's no way to talk to a teacher, Hoshi."

Laughter echoed through the classroom. The dark haired boy looked a little embarrassed to have been talked to like a young child. For heaven's sake, he was sixteen years old. His blush only aroused more laughter.

"Oh my god," a blond girl squealed, "You wouldn't believe what happened before you came Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh," Kakashi looked mildly interested, "Intrigue me, Yumi-san."

"That girl," Yumi said pointing to Tenten, "Impaled the two loud-mouths next to her to their chairs. You should have seen those two whimper. It was hilarious."

Naruto and Kiba shot Tenten an indignant look. The teacher chuckled slightly. He raised his visible eye to survey the class.

"It seems that we have a few new students this year," he observed, "When I call your name, please stand up."

"Aburame Shino"

Shino silently stood up. A few whispers could be heard.

"Akimichi Chouji"

Chouji took a break from his chips and hesitantly stood up. A few of the girls wrinkled their nose.

"Haruno Sakura"

She stood up and bowed slightly. Some of the girls were sniggering, and the words 'large forehead' and 'unnatural hair colour' spread through the room but they were silenced by a glare from Sasuke and Naruto. Some of the boys wolf whistled.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata twiddled her fingers as she stood up. Most of the class gave her warm smiles, trying to soothe her nervousness.

"Hyuuga Neji"

Neji stood up and glanced questioningly at their teacher. Most of the girls squealed and started to comment on how 'cute' he was. It seems like the unfortunate Hyuuga has a fan club already. The guys just stared.

"Inuzuka Kiba"

The boy stood up with Akamaru on his head. Once again, feminine voices cooed. This time, the attention was not on the human, but on the animal counterpart. 'What a cute doggy' and 'how sweet' could be heard all around the class.

"Nara Shikamaru"

Snoring could be heard from the genius's seat. All eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Shikamaru. Some of the girls giggled.

"Um, okay," continued Kakashi, "Rock Lee."

Lee treated the unfortunate class to a blinding smile. A few minutes later, most of the class were able to regain their sight and the introductions continued.

"Tenten"

Tenten stood up with a small smile. Several cat calls rang through the rooms. The female population whispered amongst themselves. Some of them waved to her.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

The Uchiha stood up silently, keeping a cool face. Most of the girls squealed again. A few of his female classmates even winked at him. Sasuke fell sick instantly. Another fan club was instantly formed. He also had the privilege of receiving glares from the male population.

"Ahem, Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto grinned at the class. Most of the people smiled back. Some of the girls were giggling while pointing at the whisker marks on his face.

"And, Yamanaka Ino"

Ino flipped her hair and flashed the boys a charming smile. Cat calls and wolf whistles soon filled the room. A lot of the boys were ogling her.

"Well, wasn't that interesting?" asked Kakashi with a smile.

"No," Tenten muttered under her breath.

"Uh, right," Kakashi said, "Work on whatever I've set for you last class."

"This is our first class, sensei," Chouji said.

"Oh, right," Kakashi grinned sheepishly.

_Damn, now I can't read my Icha Icha Paradise. Damn their perceptiveness_, thought Kakashi.

"Well," Kakashi instructed, "You'll be doing research on an English playwright, William Shakespeare; or more specifically, his play, Romeo and Juliet. You are also expected to enact the balcony scene of the play. You will be working in pairs, since there are two people required for the balcony scene. It will be due when I say it's due."

"Um, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked, "Why the balcony scene?"

"It's my favourite scene," Kakashi stated simply, "Next to the scene where they make out at the party…but if you rather do that, I'll be happy to give you permission."

"PERVERT," shouted Tenten and Ino.

"Actually," Shikamaru mumbled lazily, but no one heard him over the commotion Ino and Tenten were making, "They just shared two kisses or so."

All of the boys, minus Shikamaru, got instant nosebleeds. They were sent to the nurse's office and after explaining what happened, Shizune, the school nurse, came into the language classroom to hit Kakashi on the head. Thus, the end of language class…

* * *

Author's Note: First point that I like to bring up is the minor Sakura-bashing. As I know, many of you are Sakura-fans and I do apologize for the bashing (it wasn't intented to be _that _way). I was re-watching some of the anime and I noticed that Sakura used to be teased by some girls until Ino stood up for her. So I thought that if Sasuke stood up for her instead (it kinda happened in this chapter), it would help them, um, _improve_ their relationship (and prove that Sasuke isn't heartless). The next point is that I think I've been neglecting NaruHina so I think I'll be doing the long -promised omake on the NaruHina pairing. Come to think of it, NejiTen also need some more developement. So send in suggestions in your reviews or just comment on this chapter. The important thing is: **REVIEW**! 


	17. Hiding Places OMAKE

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Okie-dokie. I've changed my mind. This is going to be the omake. Gomen, NaruHina fans. This chapter is quite random with some what I hope will be funny moments. Centered on Neji, Sasuke, Tenten and Sakura...

I want to **dedicate** this chapter to **all **my **reviewers**:

**ThouShaltKill **

**I C E R E L L E **

**joecool4 **

**El Dingo (anon.) **

**Joekool (anon.) **

**everlasting memories **

**Vampirewitch (anon.) **

**animefreak1457 **

**sdrowkcab gnikaeps ekil I **

**noname (anon.) **

**Ennariel **

**Kawaii Ichigo **

**sasukesakuralove **

**x-laydee-t-chan-x **

**Rasengan 2 de face **

**. (anon.) **

**anime girl987 **

**2756 **

**tiffanylicis **

**.Rainmoon. **

**Arabella Sparrow **

**xTxNxLx **

**K.C. (anon.) **

**werwolfofkonoha**

Enjoy.

* * *

"Augh," a voice rang through the halls, "Tenten, that's the third chalkboard you've broken this week!"

"Gomen," Tenten apologized, "I swear it was an accident, Asuma-sensei."

"Yeah," Asuma replied sarcastically, "Just like the last time you said that a monkey broke it."

"Actually," Tenten corrected, "I said a chimpanzee broke it."

"Lies," Asuma yelled, "All lies!"

Now, Asuma didn't exactly look sane. Tenten decided it'd be best to hide and wait out the storm. Maybe by tomorrow, Asuma would've calmed down. She booted out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

Tenten pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom. She dashed into one of the stalls and locked it up tight. Then she heard a muffled voice. 

"Tenten-chan," called a familiar voice, "Is that you?"

"Sakura?" asked Tenten.

Tenten and Sakura simultaneously pushed open their doors. Sakura looked quite perturbed for she was fidgeting slightly.

"Have you seen HIM?" asked Sakura frantically.

"Who," wondered Tenten.

"Lee," Sakura twitched, "He seemed to have grown…fond…of me. He's trying to woo me with his…tactics."

_Since when was Lee interested in Sakura_, thought Tenten.

"It all started when I helped him with his math homework…"

Flashback

"_I, Rock Lee, shall not be overthrown by a simple math question," the green clad boy declared loudly in the library._

"_Shh," shushed the other students._

_Sakura walked up to Lee. Since they were living under the same roof, Sakura thought that she should help the poor, baffled kid. Being the sweet person she was, she sat down and started to explain the problem to Lee. But Lee wasn't exactly paying attention…_

"_Sakura-chan," Lee said, "You are truly beautiful. It is a shame I haven't noticed before. I SHALL MAKE YOU MY GIRLFRIEND AND PROTECT YOU WITH ALL MY YOUTHFUL ENERGY!"_

"_Shh," shushed the crowd._

"_Pardon, Lee-san," Sakura excused herself, "What was that you just said?"_

"_I SHALL MAKE YOU MY GIRLFRIEND," announced Lee once more._

_Now the people in the library were filing out. Trying to silence Lee was a futile task. Too bad for the occupants that no one found out sooner. _

"_Uh," Sakura tried to think of an excuse, "I –um –well, you see…"_

"_OH," Lee cried waterfalls, "I HAVE YET TO PROVE THAT I AM WORTHY OF YOUR YOUTHFUL ADMIRATION. WAIT FOR ME, BEAUTIFUL SAKURA-CHAN, FOR I, ROCK LEE, SHALL PROVE MYSELF WORTHY!"_

End of flashback

"…and he stalked me for the rest of the day," explained Sakura, "Blowing me kisses and making declarations of love."

"Why don't you just accept?" asked Tenten.

"I don't love him Tenten-chan," Sakura informed her friend, "I refuse to pretend. I've already told him that, but he's so persistent."

"So, you ended up hiding in here," finished Tenten.

"Exactly," Sakura nodded.

"So dramatic," sniffed a third person.

The two kunoichi turned to the source. Lo and behold, there stood the one and only, number one closet pervert, Ebisu. Of course, our young heroines know nothing of his name. Only one thing came out of their mouths.

"HENTAI," screamed both of the girls.

Slaps, kicks and screams of agony could be heard coming from the girls' bathroom. Oh the violence. Sakura and Tenten dashed out of the bathroom, escaping the already beaten up pervert.

* * *

"That was really disturbing," Sakura gasped. 

"That sick-minded man," Tenten agreed.

"Now we need a new hiding place."

"Yeah…"

"Let's hide behind one of the bushes," suggested Sakura.

"Sounds good," smiled Tenten.

The two girls dove into the closest bush. It was later found out that the bush was already occupied. A few seconds later that is. It seems that Tenten and Sakura weren't the only ones who needed to hide.

"Ah," screamed Sakura.

Tenten took a more direct approach and kicked whatever was in the bush with them. Unfortunately, 'whatever' was actually Sasuke and Neji. Tenten had conveniently kicked Neji in the stomach. He grunted in pain.

"Shut up," hissed Sasuke to Sakura, "They'll find us."

"Who," Tenten and Sakura asked together.

"The fan girls," grunted Neji, "Did you have to kick so hard?"

"Sorry," Tenten apologized.

"Why are you two here?" asked Sasuke."

"Asuma-sensei," Tenten replied simply.

"Lee-san," Sakura said.

"Lee?" inquired Neji.

"He was stalking Sakura," Tenten explained, "It seems like he wants to make Sakura his girlfriend. Err, is there something wrong Sasuke…"

Sasuke was clenching and unclenching his fists subtly. But because his companions were ninjas, they immediately saw the actions. Neji smirked at his comrade.

"Jealous, Uchiha?" teased Neji.

"No," said Sasuke.

"Constipated?" joked Tenten.

Sasuke glared at her while Sakura shot her friend a reprimanding look. Tenten just shrugged it off. Silence sat heavy on the small group.

"SASUKE-KUN," several voices screamed.

"NEJI-KUN," screeched the other girls on campus.

"Shit," the two males muttered before dashing off.

* * *

"Hyuuga," whispered Sasuke, "Use your byakugan to scan for the fan girls." 

"I can't," Neji hissed, "You're stepping on my hand, I can't perform the seals."

"Well," Sasuke retaliated, "It's not my fault that the dorms' closets are so damn small."

"Let's find somewhere else to hide then," the Hyuuga snapped.

"Damn, I can't find the doorknob," swore the Uchiha.

Luckily for them, Hinata decided that she needed to clean her room a bit. The timid girl made her way to the closet and opened the door. When she saw her cousin and another boy in the same closet, she instantly fainted.

"Hinata," Neji said, "Wake up."

"Neji-nii-san," Hinata stuttered, "I'm s-so sorry. I d-didn't mean to w-walk in on you and Sasuke-san. Gomen, gomen…"

"It's not what you think Hinata," Neji explained placidly, "We were simply hiding from fan girls."

"Oh," mumbled Hinata.

* * *

"So, what'd you want to do now," asked Sakura. 

"Go back to the dorm," replied a very tired Tenten.

The two of them have been running from Sasuke and Neji's rabid fan girls. Those stupid fan clubs accused Tenten and Sakura for 'stealing their Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun'. So the two unfortunate girls ran all around campus until Tenten got mad and started chucking weapons.

"Good idea," agreed Sakura, "I'm dead tired."

"No," Tenten growled, "But the two bastards will be dead. Damn them and their stupid fan girls."

"Yeah," Sakura fired up, "It's their fault that we spent the whole afternoon running. I'm going to beat them up so badly."

"Wait," Tenten smiled maliciously, "I have a better idea…"

* * *

The next morning, the occupants of Neji and Sasuke's dormitory building woke to the screeching of rabid fan girls. Sakura and Tenten smirked in their respective rooms after hearing the commotion. After a satisfying cracking sound, the doors of Neji and Sasuke's rooms were knocked downand the fans poured in. Unfortunately, Shikamaru was sharing a room with Sasuke thus getting himself shoved out of the room by Sasuke's fan girls.

"How troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

* * *

A ragged Neji stumbled out of his room. His hair was dishevelled and his uniformwas crumpled. In short, he looked completelydisasterous. Not that Sasuke looked any better. 

Tenten and Sakura surveyed their work and exchanged a satisfied glance. The message in their eyes were clear: _Revenge is sweet._

* * *

Author's Note: What did you guys think? This is, after all, a gift to all my reviewers so if you could drop by a comment, it'd be greatly appreciated (I want to know if you liked the present). **Please let me know if I've missed a name; I want to acknowledge all my reviewers. **Of course, all my chapters are decicated to my readers so if your name isn't on the list it doesn't mean that this chapter wasn't for you. I would also appreciate it if there are readers that haven't reviewed yet drop by a review. I'm most likely going to do another omake and dedicate it to my reviewers or people who have me on their favourites list. Short of the short of it (I doubt I can babble on longer), please review. 


	18. Back with Kakashi

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there wouldn't be so many annoying anime fillers.

Author's Note: Whoot! Back from the U.S. Boston had the most confusing roads of all the places I've been. I was going to put up this chapter yesterday but I had things to tend to. Sorry for the delay! I'm so glad that many of you enjoyed the omake; I promise that there will be more on the way. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews (I'm at **67** reviews...more than I anticipated). I have also changed the genre of this story to Humor/Romance. I'm not so sure about the hilarity of this story, so if you don't find the story funny, **let me know** (I don't want to mislead people). Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Noise was ever present in Hatake Kakashi's classroom. Once again our beloved pervert of a teacher was late. Nothing was new there. Most of the students started to use this time in their more profitable ways. 

Ino was adjusting her face for any blemishes in a compact mirror. Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba were happily snoozing, this being the early morning class. Sakura was reviewing the last chapter of her history textbook (seems like Kurenai lost her cooking fetish). Shino was talking to a few of his bugs. Chouji was munching chips (big surprise there…). Sasuke was brooding; occasionally doodling one stick figure killing another one in various ways. Hinata was glancing at Naruto dreamily with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry I'm late," the silver haired man grinned sheepishly, "See, the coffee machine in the staffroom was malfunctioning and…"

"LIAR," most of the class accused.

* * *

In the staffroom… 

"Stupid coffee machine," cursed Anko.

"I want my espresso," demanded Ebisu, pounding the machine.

The coffee machine continued to malfunction happily despite the protest. The rebellious attitudes of inanimate objects are truly terrifying…

* * *

Back in the classroom… 

_Great, the first time I actually tell the truth and they don't believe me. I'll just stick to my excuses_, thought Kakashi, a sweat-drop forming behind his head.

"Anyways," Kakashi started, "We will continue to work on your _Romeo and Juliet_ plays. Is everyone partnered up?"

Mumbling could be heard all around the classroom. People got up off their seats to find a partner. Much to the dismay of the perverted teacher, the students might need a little help getting themselves settled. Kakashi really didn't want to deal with all this…

"Hinata-chan," Naruto asked happily, "Do you want to be my partner?"

"No Hinata-san is mine," yelled Kiba.

"No," pouted Naruto, "I asked first."

"Let's ask Hinata who she would rather work with," Kiba suggested.

They turned to Hinata. Unfortunately for them, Hinata had fainted upon hearing Naruto ask her to be partners. They stared confusedly at the unconscious blushing girl.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," one of the girls cooed, "Will you be my partner please?" 

"No," Sasuke grunted.

"Why would he want to be your partner when he could be mine," another girl asked egotistically, "You want to be my partner right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Eew, your nose is so big," another girl scrunched her delicate nose up slightly; "He would never want to be partners with you!"

Sasuke was on the verge of running out of the classroom. He looked around for someone in the same situation as him. Sasuke quickly learned that if Neji wasn't here, there wasn't anyone that would be in the same situation as him. How he envied Neji at that very moment…

* * *

In the drama room… 

Kurenai had a new hobby now. No, it wasn't soap opera directing (damn Kakashi, stealing her big career in directing) or cooking. It was being a dance instructor. Her current victims…err…class was being instructed to do the _Chicken Dance_.

Unfortunately, our favourite silver eyed boy was currently attending Kurenai's _history_ class with his team mates and some other unfortunate Chuunin (1). At least Lee looks excited…

"Kurenai-sensei," Tenten tried to reason, "Isn't this history class? Shouldn't we be learning history?"

"I think this is much better," Kurenai smiled, "Don't you?"

Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably. Everyone wanted to tell her that they'd rather learn history that the _Chicken Dance_. Everyone also knew that Kurenai can't be reasoned with.

"Good," Kurenai said, taking the silence as a 'yes', "Two lines please."

And let the dancing begin…

* * *

Back to Sasuke… 

Now one has seen Neji's predicament, one can say that they rather be in the Uchiha's place. At least he would still maintain his dignity.

"Um," a quiet voice chirped, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts, "Would you like to be my partner Sasuke-san?"

_No Sasuke-_kun _No Sasuke-_chan_. There is a sane female in this room! Hallelujah_, thought Sasuke who was beyond gratitude of Kami-sama's generosity.

"Sure," Sasuke replied in a tone happier than his usual voice, without looking back to see the person.

"That's great," the female voice rung again.

_Such a nice sweet voice_, thought Sasuke.

"What's your –," Sasuke asked while turning around to see a pink haired girl (we all know who that is).

"Hey," Sakura said timidly.

"Oh," Sasuke grunted.

"Um," Sakura asked, "What do you want to do first? I was thinking of researching…"

Sasuke was not really listening to Sakura, he was very preoccupied with his thoughts;_ I just said that Sakura had a very nice voice… _

_**You just thought it, you idiot.**_

_Who the hell am I talking to?_

**_I'm your horny little devil._**

_Oh. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BRAIN!_

_**That pink haired girl is very pretty hot, ne Sasuke?**_

_Shut up…and that was bad grammar!_

**_I don't care. Looks like someone's in love._**

_Ugh, get out of my brain!_

**_Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a car…are they…_**

The rhyme Sasuke's horny devil (damn his hormones) was singing wasn't an innocent children's tease. Oh no, it was very explicitly detailed and would've put Icha Icha Paradise to shame. Oh yes, that was why Sasuke profusely spouted blood from his nose.

Sakura seeing the loss of blood immediately tried to help. But being in close proximity with Sakura only cause Sasuke's nosebleed to worsen. Oh Kami-sama, help them…

* * *

Ino was having a little problem; it seems that she had become overly popular with the guys. She was currently surrounded by pleading likely prospects. The attention-seeking blonde (A/N: I felt like adding the 'e' at the end…hehehe) was suddenly over-whelmed. She saw a lone, no doubt masculine, figure and quickly removed herself from the crowd. 

"Excuse me," Ino asked sweetly, "I was wondering if I you would like to be my partner for this assignment."

"Yeah, sure," the boy replied distractedly, staring out at the clouds (A/N: take a wild guess at who the boy is), "Tch, how troublesome…"

"Shikamaru," exclaimed a clearly surprised Ino.

Shikamaru turned around facing Ino and mumbled, "What have I gotten my self into?"

"Hey," Ino screeched, "Don't give me that attitude!"

"Troublesome woman…," Shikamaru sighed.

"Why you –"

This banter was going to take a while to cool down. Too bad, despite his insanely high IQ, Shikamaru cannot take a hint at how to treat women. Kami-sama is going to have his hands full for a while…

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were currently discussing their project plans. By the time Hinata regained consciousness; a girl had already asked to work with Kiba. That left dear Hinata with our hyper-active friend. Not that Hinata was complaining. 

"Ooh," Naruto bounded happily, "We should dress all fancy and stuff. It'll be more au-auth–"

"Authentic," Hinata completed.

"Yeah," Naruto grinned, "You're so smart Hinata-chan! I'm so glad you're my partner! So I was saying –Hinata-chan are you okay?"

Hinata was blushing madly, taking several hues of red at a time. Obviously, that much blood rushing through your cheeks can't possibly be good for you. As so Naruto thought…

"I'm f-fine," Hinata managed a somewhat dignified reply.

"Okie-dokie," Naruto said, "I can't wait to see you all dressed up, Hinata-chan. I bet you'll look so pretty and–"

The compliments were a little too much for poor Hinata. Hearing them from Naruto wasn't helping matters. She unceremoniously fell to the ground. Perhaps this was one of her _shorter_ fainting spells…

* * *

(1) In the Japanese language, they don't put an 's' at the end of nouns to indicate that it's a plural. In this case, I meant for it to be the plural form of Chuunin (more than one Chuunin).

Author's Note: Well, that concludes chapter eighteen. I only have one more pre-written chapter left and I'm running low on ideas. If you could send in suggestions on ways to torture...I mean, entertain Naruto and co., I'll be really grateful (I'll probably dedicate that chapter to you). I could also use a beta-reader to catch small mistakes that I might skim over. If you're interested, you can let me know in a review or a private message. Lastly, I'm thinking of starting an ItaSaku story (more info on profile). I would like to hear a few opinions from my readers before I commence my project. If you could let me know your thoughts on it in a review or private message, I'll appreciate it very much. If it isn't too much trouble, drop in a review (the length of the review doesn't matter, it's the thought that counts). Thanks in advance.


	19. Musings OMAKE

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: After much neglect, I have returned to this story. Unfortunately, I am having severe writer's block and this story is on the verge of being **_discontinued_**. This is another omake made to help me get my muse back. It is quite short (100 or so words) so I did not bother with dedications. Enjoy.

Inner Sakura's thoughts are **bolded**.

* * *

The students of Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai were sitting at their desks staring into space. They had long finished their exam papers and were immensely bored. Thoughts ran rampant through their minds.

* * *

Naruto: Why do I have a lame catch-phrase like 'Believe It'?

Sasuke: Why does my hair resemble a chicken's butt?

Sakura: Why am I such a bitch on the inside?

Sakura: **I'm such a saint on the outside, CHA!**

Kiba: No one can ever know that I ate from Akamaru's bowl last night…

Akamaru: Kiba's an idiot.

Shino: …

Hinata: OMG! Naruto's looking this way!

Ino: Why am I so superficial?

Shikamaru: It's too troublesome to think…

Chouji: I wonder if ice cream comes in potato-chip flavours

Lee: YOUTH!!!1!1!

Neji: I have to steal Tenten's shampoo tonight (again). I'm starting to get split ends.

Tenten: Why don't I have a last name?

* * *

The bell rang signaling lunchtime. The young ninja broke out of their musings and filed out the door. The cafeteria was beckoning to them.

* * *

Author's Note: Random, I know. Please leave a comment. 


End file.
